L'antre D'Eros
by Walkyrie
Summary: Fanfic écrite en 2010 2011 : Spirou est amoureux de Fantasio , Fantasio est amoureux de Spirou . Un voyage à Nantes , va faire plongé Spirou dans ses plus beaux et ses pires souvenirs mais aussi rapprocher les deux amis .
1. Chapter 1

1 ) Secrets

Il est une heure du matin quand Fantasio rentre enfin chez lui après une journée éreintante au bureau . Dieu qu'il déteste quand il doit faire des heures sup . Heureusement qu'il avait réussit à convaincre Spirou de rentrer plus tôt car il savait que son ami avait sérieusement besoin de sommeil . Car depuis quelque jours le jeune aventurier était victime de cauchemars qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit parfois en hurlant et le laissaient paniqué et en sueur . Fantasio aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui torturait son ami durant son sommeil . Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait Spirou se fermait comme une huitre . C'est très dur de voir la personne que vous aimez souffrir et ne pouvoir l'aider ou comprendre ce qui lui arrive . Parce que , en effet Fantasio était en réalité fou amoureux du jeune rouquin . Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter . Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité mais il est évident que Spirou lui avait fait une sacrée impression dés l'instant de leur rencontre . Lui qui d'habitudes aimait les femmes avait sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard noisette de ce jeune rouquin pétillant et courageux . Il n'aimait pas les hommes , il aimait Spirou , juste lui et depuis le jour où il avait reconnu ses sentiments c'était tout les jours une constante bataille contre lui-même . Il n'arrivait pas à le dire à l'aventurier tant il avait peur de le perdre . L'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux lui était plus précieuse qu'un saint graal au point que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés il avait l'impression de mourir . Il posa ses clefs sur le meuble de la cuisine et se rendit le plus silencieusement vers sa chambre . Dans le couloir des escaliers il sentit quelques choses passer entre ses pieds au point qu'il faillit trébucher .

_ Spip ! J'aurais pu tomber . Grogna-t-il en reconnaissant l'écureuil . Celui-ci se mit à glapir en désignant la chambre de Spirou .

Inquiet , le blond s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se figea quand il attendit des gémissements étouffés . Il entra et découvrit Spirou s'agitant dans son lit . Son visage était crispé et mouillé de larmes . Il transpirait abondamment et semblait ne pas pouvoir se réveiller . Il suppliait d'une voix étranglée un agresseur invisible . Fantasio s'assit sur le lit et le saisit par les épaules non sans mal car le rouquin manqua de le frapper avec violence .

_ Non ! Laissez moi … Gémit-il .

_ Spirou … réveilles toi … C'est un cauchemar . Appela doucement Fantasio en le secouant par les épaules . Le jeune homme se réveilla brutalement , le souffle court .

_ Fantasio … ? Dit-il les yeux emplis de larmes . Son ami serra le corps finement musclé dans ses bras et le berça doucement .

_ Chut … Calmes toi … Tu as fait un cauchemar … Murmura-t-il en passant sa main avec douceur sur la nuque . Les épaules de Spirou frissonnaient secouées par des sanglots . Il s'accrochait à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage . Fantasio sentit son cœur se déchirer quand les larmes chaudes coulèrent sur son épaule . Il savait que Spirou avait une sacrée fierté et que pleurer devant lui était une épreuve . Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras . Spirou essayait de chasser les horribles images que son cauchemar lui montrait ou plutôt les souvenirs . Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il revivait l'évènement le plus horrible de son passé . Un souvenir insupportable qui le mettait au pied du mur . Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait en parler à Fantasio . Car jamais il n'aurait supporter de voir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait du dégout , de la peur ou encore de la pitié . Et oui , Spirou lui aussi était amoureux de Fantasio depuis autant de temps que lui . Son fidèle compagnon d'aventure était toujours là pour lui . A ses cotés Spirou se sentait en sécurité , heureux et aimé . Mais il était incapable de lui dire de peur de l'effrayer . Il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois que le journaliste faisait les yeux doux à une jeune fille et avait à chaque fois peur qu'il l'abandonne . Aussi il se dégoutait de ses pensées égoïstes . Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule du reporter , s'enivrant de son odeur , s'abandonnant dans le cocon chaud que lui apportaient ses bras . Il aurait tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête , pour rester contre le cœur tant aimé à écouter sa douce musique , à se délecter de la douceur des doigts qui caressait ses cheveux et sa nuque . Mais Spirou savait qu'il devait préserver son secret et après s'être calmer il se sépara doucement du blond qui sentit un vent glacé s'insinuer dans sa poitrine quand le corps fragile se détacha de lui . Spirou baissa les yeux et remonta le draps sur son torse nu .

_ Oh … Fantasio je suis désolé … Dit-il en se passant la main sur son visage . Fantasio poussa un soupir .

_ Désolé de quoi ? Spirou tu as fait un cauchemar … Si celui-ci était si horrible ta réaction ne justifie aucune excuse … Le rassura-t-il en souriant .

_ Ouais mais j'ai horreur d'être comme ça … Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il .

Fantasio secoua la tête .

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas je viens de rentrer . Mais mon vieux … Je m'inquiète pour toi . Ces cauchemars semblent si violents … Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur .

Spirou déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre .

_ Je voudrais bien Fantasio … Mais à la seconde où je me réveille , je ne me rappelle de rien … Je sais seulement que c'est douloureux . Répondit-il .

Fantasio savait très bien que son ami lui mentait et avait très envie de lui en faire la remarque . Mais en examinant le visage fatigué et les cernes sous les yeux d'ambres il n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire des reproches . Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrasser .

_ Je comprends . Ecoutes tu vas essayer de te rendormir mais avant je vais te servir un lait chaud au miel . Je sais , ça à l'air vieux jeu mais je te jures que je ne connais rien de plus efficace . Déclara-t-il en riant .

Spirou se mit à rire . Fantasio sourit , heureux de voir son ange rire . Il ébouriffa tendrement la chevelure de feu et se leva pour aller vers la cuisine . Spirou s'était mit à rougir en sentant la main de son compagnon dans ses cheveux . Il se rallongea et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller . Il s'en voulait vraiment de mentir à l'amour de sa vie . Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir se confier à lui . Il essaya de reproduire la douceur merveilleuse que les bras de Fantasio lui avait donné il y a quelque secondes encore . Il se détestait , le blond prenait soin de lui comme un frère et lui il lui mentait . Il essaya tant bien que mal de ravaler ses pleurs mais son cœur le faisait trop souffrir .

_ Pardon … Pardon Fantasio … Sanglota-t-il .

Dans la cuisine , Fantasio versa le lait chaud dans le mug de son compagnon , le cœur lourd . Même si il était fou de Spirou et qu'il respectait sa vie privée , cela lui faisait mal que le jeune homme ne lui confit pas la source de ses tourments . Qu'Est-ce que Spirou pouvait cacher de si terrible , au point de ne rien dire à son meilleur ami ? Le reporter avait peur pour Spirou . Spip grimpa sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'il versait une cuillère de miel dans la tasse . Il semblait aussi inquiet pour son maître que Fantasio .

_ Il ne t'a rien dit à toi non plus n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda Fantasio . Le petit écureuil fit signe que non . Le blond soupira et caressa la tête du petit animal avant de retourner dans la chambre avec le mug . De la table Spip désespérait intérieurement . Il avait beau ne pas être humain il n'était pas aveugle . Il avait parfaitement deviné les sentiments qui animaient ses deux maîtres . Il savait aussi que ces deux là étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre .

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble … » Se dit-il .

Lorsque Fantasio revint dans la chambre , il fut surprit de voir que Spirou s'était rendormi . Il contempla le corps de son ami éclairé par la lune dont les rayons traversaient la fenêtre pour aller caresser la peau halée du jeune homme . Tout son dos était à découvert jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses . Fantasio se maudit en sentant la chaleur monter au creux de ses reins . Il jalousait la lune qui pouvait parcourir à son aise ce corps magnifique et qui semblait si fragile . Le blond reprit ses esprits et s'installa sur le lit pour observer le visage du dormeur . Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que celui-ci semblait apaisé mais les traces de larmes étaient présentes . Il approcha ses doigts des pommettes roses mais se retint au derniers millimètres . Puis prit d'une audace dont il s'étonna lui-même il déposa doucement un baiser sur la tempe de Spirou sans le réveiller et lui murmura avec tendresse .

_ Quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là bébé …

Il sortit , but le lait et alla se coucher . Dans quelques jours Spirou et lui allaient accompagner le comte de Champignac au festival des sciences qui se déroulait cette année dans la ville de Nantes .

Et voilà ma nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple yaoi préféré ! Au fait je vous le dit tout de suite : Le festival des sciences est de mon invention et j'ignore si il y en a réellement un . Mais j'adore cette ville . Aussi certains lieux citées dans ma fanfics seront soit authentiques soit de mon invention . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira . A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

2 ) Madame Law

Bien que la métropole de Nantes n'est plus officiellement bretonne depuis des siècles , la plupart des habitants en revendiquent pourtant son origine . C'est une ville magnifique où l'on change d'époques à chaque coin de rue tant elle est chargée d'histoire et de légendes : Le château des ducs de Bretagne , le musée Jules Vernes ou encore le jardin des plantes chacun y trouve son compte en domaine de culture . Quand l'avion atterrit Spirou fut le premier à en sortir . Il était heureux de retrouver cette ville où il avait vécut il y a déjà sept ans . Fantasio s'attendrit en voyant son ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles . On aurait dit un enfant . Pacôme , le comte de Chanpignac était heureux que ses deux amis aient pus l'accompagner et espérait que ce voyage leur permettrait de se rapprocher car il n'y avait pas que Spip qui avait deviner l'amour entre les deux hommes .

_ Nous allons prendre le Tram jusqu'au centre ville après je vous propose d'aller visiter la ville .

_ Pourquoi pas . Répondit Fantasio .

Le tram les conduisit jusqu'à la place du commerce où se trouvait leur hôtel . C'était le comte qui avait fait les réservations et évidement il avait prit une chambre pour lui et une pour ses deux amis mais en prenant tout de même deux lits . Si il n'en avait prit qu'un les deux jeunes hommes se seraient doutés de quelque chose . Si il n'en laissa rien paraitre , Fantasio fut ravit d'être aussi proche de Spirou comme ça il pourrait le protéger de ses cauchemars . Dés que les valises furent posées , les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'île au machines là où devait se tenir le festival . Cette île au beau milieu de la Loire est rattachée au reste de la ville par un pont d'acier . C'était autrefois l'un des chantiers navals les plus célèbres et les plus actifs de France mais avec le temps ils finirent par fermer cependant une organisation privée racheta les locaux de l'île et en firent une île où sont aujourd'hui de gigantesques animaux , plantes etc … en bois , en acier et à fonctionnement hydrauliques . Leurs machines sont connus à travers le monde de leur éléphant de 40 mètres de haut à leurs arachnides géantes et en passant par leurs animaux sortis tout droit des romans de Jules Vernes , toutes donnent l'aspect de jouets mécaniques aussi bien pour les enfants que les adultes . Bien que déjà très visitée , l'île était noire de monde en ce jour de festival . Des centaines de personnes représentants tout les domaines de la science était présentes sous des tentes , dans les anciens hangars ou devant des kiosques , présentant recherches et inventions diverses . Spirou attrapa la main de Fantasio et l'entraina vers la section des véhicules . Fantasio sentit son cœur sauter hors de sa poitrine au contact de son ami . Le comte les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire au lèvre . Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour des stands et décidèrent de visiter la sale des machines de l'île mais au moment de s'approcher du bâtiment Fantasio reconnut une silhouette qui le fit pâlir : Seccotine .

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que même quand on est en vacances on tombe sur elle ? » Gronda-t-il intérieurement . Il se demandait si parfois sa rivale ne le faisait pas exprès de toujours être sur leur route . Bien que Seccotine soit une fille sympathique il avait vraiment du mal à supporter sa curiosité maladive qui pourtant faisait d'elle une bonne journaliste . Le fait qu'elle fourrait toujours son nez partout lui valait le fait d'oublier que les gens avaient tout de même droit à une vie privée . Il essaya de s'éloigner avec Spirou mais la jeune femme se retourna et les aperçut . Elle les appela en faisant de grands signes et Fantasio poussa un soupir désespéré . Spirou en reconnaissant Seccotine éclata de rire . Elle les rejoignit .

_ Salut les garçons ! Comment ça va ?

_ Avant ou après que tu n'arrive ? Grogna Fantasio sarcastique . Spirou leva les yeux au ciel , imité par Spip qui était posé sur son épaule .

« Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour … » Pensa-t-il .

_ Ohlàlà ! Qu'elle agressivité Fantasio . Spirou comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce ronchon de service ? Franchement j'admire .

_ Tu t'es regardée fouineuse !

_ On se calme tout les deux ! Dis moi Seccotine qu'Est-ce que tu fais à Nantes ? Tu fais un reportage sur le festival ? Dit Spirou afin d'éviter une bagarre .

_ Ah non ! Je fais un reportage certes mais sur le serial killer de Nantes .

Les deux hommes la regardèrent stupéfaits .

_ Un serial killer ? A Nantes ? Depuis quand ? Demanda le rouquin .

_ La police a commencé à enquêter depuis déjà trois mois . Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'indices malheureusement . Cependant ils sont parvenus à reconnaitre quand il s'agit une de ses victimes .

_ Comment ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ Ecoutez si on allait prendre un café . Vu ce que j'ai à dire il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis .

Le trio se retrouva à la terrasse de l'arbre de fer et le comte de Champignac les y rejoignis après avoir revus bon nombres de ses collègues scientifiques . Seccotine expliqua au petit groupe que le serial killer était aussi un pédophile car toutes ses victimes étaient des adolescents garçons et filles ayant entre 14 et 17 ans . La victime disparaissait puis son corps était retrouvé deux jours plus tard sur les quais , dans des poubelles etc … L'indice principal était que toutes les victimes sans exception étaient rousses . Il y avait actuellement plus de dix huit victimes reconnus mais la possibilité qu'il y en est plus n'était pas à exclure . Spirou et Fantasio pâlirent . Ils ont vus et vécus tellement d'horreurs durant leurs nombreuses aventures mais la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve un humain ne cessera jamais de leur donner la nausée . Fantasio jeta un coup d'œil à son rouquin et s'aperçut que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien . Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui rougit .

_ Hé détends toi … Lui dit-il doucement . Le jeune homme sourit . C'est alors qu'une belle femme s'avança vers la table où le petit groupe était assit . C'était une très belle dame d'environs 35 ans avec de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches , des yeux en amandes bleues nuits aussi radieux que son sourire . Elle avait un air rusé sans être malsain et le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait sous l'œil gauche embellissait son charme à la fois maternelle et femme fatale . Elle portait un très beau tailleur bleus marines , un chapeau dans le style d'Al Capone noir surmonté d'une rose couleur pêche , des gants blancs et tenait dans sa main une canne surmonté d'une émeraude aussi grosse que la tête de Spip sans ses oreilles .

_ Bonjour mon petit Rouge Gorge ! Déclara-t-elle tout de go .

A l'écoute de ce surnom Spirou se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux . Ses amis furent stupéfaits en découvrant cette étrange femme .

_ C'est pas vrai … Murmura le rouquin .

_ Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! J'ai crut un instant que tu sois devenu muet après ces sept années trésor ! Eh bien tu ne viens pas me faire la bise .

_ Qu'Est-ce que je suis content de vous revoir madame Law ! Cria le jeune homme avant de bondir de sa chaise et d'aller se serrer dans les bras de la femme en riant .

_ Moi aussi ! Mon Dieu laisses moi te regarder ! Tu es devenu un homme et magnifique avec ça ! Oh je comprends pourquoi Nantes est aussi radieuse aujourd'hui mon petit Rouge Gorge . Spirou rayonnait de bonheur ce qui n'échappa pas à Fantasio ni au comte , ni à Seccotine .

_ Spirou tu nous présentes ? Demanda la journaliste .

_ Oui désolé . Fantasio , monsieur le comte , Seccotine , je vous présente madame Law .

Elle enleva son chapeau :

_ Lolita Law à votre service messieurs dames ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement . Les trois amis sourirent amusés par l'originalité de cette femme pétillante .

_ Je vous présente Fantasio , mon meilleur ami , le comte Champignac , Seccotine qui est journaliste et enfin Spip .

_ Oh que tu es trognon petit trésor ! S'exclama Lolita en caressant la tête de l'écureuil .

Galant comme à son habitude le comte se leva pour faire un baise main à Lolita puis il alla demander une chaise de plus .

_ Que faites vous dans la vie madame Law ? Demanda Seccotine .

_ Eh bien je suis dans le monde du spectacle . En fait je suis la propriétaire du cabaret L'Antre D'Eros .

_ L'Antre D'Eros ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ C'est le nom du Dieu de l'amour grec que l'humanité a baptisé par la suite Cupidon . Mon établissement réunit de nombreux spectacles et numéros artistiques . C'est mon ancêtre William Peter Law qui a commencé avec une maison close sur les quais de la fosse en 1624 et à force de travail a réussit à bâtir ce magnifique endroit . Le roi de France lui-même y a passé une soirée et en cadeau , il a offert à ma famille cette superbe émeraude . Raconta-t-elle en levant sa canne .

_ Et bien on peut parler d'un véritable trésor mais dites moi madame , n'est ce pas un peu dangereux de l'avoir avec vous ? Demanda Pacôme .

_ Vous avez raison de me poser la question mon cher comte . En effet mais j'aime avoir ce symbole de réussite avec moi , bien que je sais que ça fait un peu prétentieuse . Mais elle me donne l'impression de me porter chance la preuve je revois enfin mon petit rouge gorge ! En disant ses mots elle ébouriffa la chevelure rousse dont le propriétaire éclata de rire . Spirou était aussi radieux qu'un soleil . Il était vraiment heureux de revoir cette brave qui , il y a sept ans lui donna sa chance dans le monde du spectacle et avait agis envers lui comme une vraie mère . D'ailleurs avant la vie avec Fantasio jamais le jeune aventurier ne c'était sentit plus à l'aise qu'à L'Antre D'Eros jusqu'à ce que le malheur le frappe .

Fantasio ne pouvait détacher son regard de son aventurier . Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi joyeux . Il semblait vraiment aimer cette madame Law . Le journaliste bien que trouvant cette femme sympathique ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers elle .

_ Dites moi madame , vous semblez connaitre Spirou depuis longtemps . Qu'elles sont vos relations … ? Demanda-t-il avec énormément de gêne . Cela n'échappa à personne autour de la table . Spirou se mit à rougir violement et Lolita comprenant que Fantasio manifestait les symptômes de l'amoureux inquiet , légèrement jaloux étira à sourire amusé . Cependant elle comprit également que Spirou ne semblait n'avoir jamais parlé de son ancienne vie à ses amis .

_ Je n'ai pas de honte à le dire , Spirou fut mon meilleur employé ! Répondit-elle .

_ Votre employé ?

_ Oh Spirou ! Tu ne leurs à donc rien dit ?

_ Mais madame je … Le jeune rouquin semblait vraiment mal à l'aise ce qui confirma la pensée de madame Law . Elle décida donc de jouer serré : raconter mais sans dire la partie pénible . Ainsi pensait-elle , Spirou ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation désagréable .

_ Ce n'est pas grave mon petit . A mon avis après toutes ses années d'aventures il est normal que la vie de cabaret t'ait sortit de la tête . Et oui trésor les autres et moi-même avons entendu parler de plusieurs de tes aventures à travers le monde .

Spirou parut étonné du comportement de son ancienne patronne puis comprit . Il espéra que le regard qui lui transmit traduisait son immense gratitude et son affection envers elle .

_ Dis nous Spirou , tu as travaillé dans un cabaret ? Demanda Seccotine curieuse . Fantasio soupira , il détestait quand la jeune fille se laissait aller à sa curiosité quasi maladive .

_ En fait j'ai commencé comme serveur et … Je suis devenu danseur dans le spectacle … Avoua-t-il encore plus rouge que sa veste .

Ses trois amis et même Spip , qui était entre les mains de madame Law , le regardèrent stupéfaits .

_ Et devinez quel était son nom de scène ?

_ Je paris … Le Rouge Gorge ? Proposa la jeune femme .

_ Exact . Répondit Lolita dans un grand éclat de rire .

Cependant Spirou se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise . Lui et Fantasio avaient accroché leurs regards et ne pouvaient le détacher l'un de l'autre . Le blond était pétrifié de surprise : Son rouquin , si fragile et si innocent danseur dans un cabaret ?! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . D'autant plus qu'après un rapide calcul dans sa tête Fantasio avait conclut que Spirou avait à peine 17 ans quand il avait travaillé là bas .

Spirou quant à lui , ne savait pas comment traduire l'expression de son ami : de la surprise ou du dégout ? Le pauvre garçon aurait voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris .

_ Je me demande à quoi ressemble votre établissement . Dit Pacôme .

_ Eh bien je vous propose d'y aller maintenant . Qu'en dites vous , soyez mes invités . De plus Spirou toute l'équipe serait folle de joie à l'idée de te revoir . Proposa la gérante en tirant Spirou de sa réflexion . Celui-ci avait vraiment envie de revoir ses amis .

_ J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai envie de les revoir … Avoua-t-il .

_ Et vous monsieur Fantasio ? Qu'en dites vous ? Demanda Lolita , tirant le reporter de sa réflexion .

_ Heu … Pourquoi pas … Ca me plairais de voir où tu as travaillé . Déclara-t-il .

_ Donc allons y ! Dit Lolita .

Le petit groupe paya ses consommations et se mirent en route .

Et voilà le second chapitre .


	3. Chapter 3

_3 ) Confiance_

Lolita Law conduisit Spirou et ses amis jusqu'au bord de l'Erdre . Ils longèrent le canal jusqu'à l'île de Versailles et finirent par arriver jusqu'à un grand bâtiment qui avait tout l'air d'une petite réplique de l'opéra de Paris . L'architecture correspondait à celle du quinzième siècle , un bel escalier de marbre montait vers une double porte en bois bleu pâle sculptée de fleurs et de cornes d'abondance . Au dessus d'elle , maintenu par deux piliers en pierre noire une belle ancienne où était gravée en lettre de néon violet : « L'Antre D'Eros » .

Le reste de l'architecture évoquait à la fois un temple grec et le château du Louvre . En bref ça tapait dans l'œil du visiteur .

D'ailleurs ce fut l'avis de nos amis .

_ Si c'est aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur , je suis impatiente d'y être . Déclara Seccotine .

Madame Law ouvrit les portes en grand et ils furent accueillis par un videur d'environ deux mètres , une véritable armoire à glace , avec la peau mat , des cheveux bruns coupés à la militaire et des yeux violets .

_ Gustave je suis de retour et j'ai une surprise .

Spirou étira un grand sourire il connaissait ce videur et voulant aider à la surprise de son amie , se mit un peu en retrait .

_ Madame soyez la bienvenus , les triplés répètent leur tour et … Par tout les saints du ciel ! Spirou ?! S'écria-t-il .

La gérante éclata de rire .

_ Salut Gustave . Dit timidement Spirou .

Le géant explosa de rire , attrapa le rouquin dans ses grandes mains et le souleva de terre . Ses amis les regardèrent ébahis . Spirou étira un sourire radieux .

_ Mon petit ! Cher petit ! Te revoilà enfin quel bonheur ! Eh tout le monde , Spirou est revenu ! Cria-t-il en emportant le jeune rouquin sur son épaule . Fantasio et les autres les suivirent encore plus étonné . Ils traversèrent des vestiaires tapissés de bleu et de fleurs de lys , richement décorés de meubles anciens pour ensuite passer sous une arche drapée de velours rouge et de cordons d'or avant d' arriver dans une gigantesque salle en amphithéâtre . Deux étages de tables avec nappes blanches , de banquettes rouges et de chaises en bois de cèdres . Une décoration mélangeant à la fois le seizième siècle et les années 70 avec des peintures au plafond d'anges et de de fées , des cœurs et des flammes sur les murs et des dorures sur des piliers soutenant une scène devant une piste de dance en parquet ciré . La scène était assez grande pour accueillir une trentaine d'artistes à la fois . D'ailleurs certains d'entre eux étaient là . En effet , sur la scène trois jeunes hommes , des triplés , répétaient un numéro d'illusionnisme . Ils devaient avoir dans les vingt ans , tout trois d'origine asiatiques avec des cheveux noirs long , attaché en queue de cheval . A coté d'eux une petite femme au cheveux blonds , bouclés et courts , habillé d'une tenus de gym faisait des étirements . D'autres personnes discutaient devant la scène : des danseuses en costumes de plumes , des hommes , dont trois travestis en femme eux aussi dans de beaux costumes colorés , il y avait aussi des techniciens , des serveurs en train d'installer les tables , des décorateurs etc … Madame Law frappa le sol de sa canne, le tempo que l'on entend avant une pièce de théâtre pour obtenir l'attention et retira son chapeaux .

_ Mes amis ! Je vois que vous travaillez dur , la fête de ce soir sera parfaite . Je vous ais amené des invités et … une surprise ! Déclara-t-elle en désignant l'épaule de Gustave . Celui-ci fit un signe de la main .

_ Salut tout le monde .

_ SPIROU ! S'écrièrent en chœur toutes les personnes présentes . Le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de descendre de l'épaule du videur que tout les artistes s'étaient jetés sur lui l'étreignant , l'embrassant avec joie tout ça dans un déluge d'éclats de rire . Spirou présenta ses amis à la troupe : Les triplés s'appelaient : Jack , Zoua et Toshi , la gymnaste Isabelle , il y avait également Mickaël , Julie , William … etc

Les présentations furent fêtes et tous s'installèrent à la table la plus proche de la scène . Un serveur , nommé Antoine apporta des boissons et un bol de noisettes pour Spip . Ce fut un véritable interrogatoire . Chacun racontait son histoire , apprenait à connaitre les autres .

_ Alors Spirou la vie d'artiste ne te manque pas ? Demanda Isabelle .

_ Si bien sûr . D'ailleurs je suis heureux de vous revoir , vous et cet endroit m'avait beaucoup manqué .

_ Toi aussi mon grand . Dit l'un des travestis .

Seccotine ne comprenait pas la situation . Spirou avait l'air vraiment heureux avec ces personnes alors pourquoi les avait-il quitté et aussi pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parler de son ancienne vie ?

_ Spirou , si tu aimais tant être danseur , pourquoi as-tu quitté L'Antre D'Eros ? Demanda-t-elle . Spirou pâlit. Comment pouvait-il répondre ? Fantasio qui avait remarqué son malaise avait du mal de se retenir d'étrangler sa collègue . Heureusement Lolita sauva la situation :

_ L'appel de l'aventure ma chère . Notre petit rouge gorge avait envie de quitter le nid pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons . Donc nous l'avons laisser s'envoler . Pas vrai mes chers amis ?

_ Exact madame ! Répondirent-ils en chœurs . Cependant Seccotine n'était pas convaincu . Elle avait parfaitement deviné que tous aidaient Spirou à cacher un grand secret . N'écoutant que sa curiosité elle se jura de deviner ce que c'était .

_ Mais je ne comprends pas une chose . Tu nous a toujours dit que tu ne savais pas danser .

_ Seul si mais je n'ai jamais danser avec quelqu'un . Essaya de se défendre Spirou .

_ Mais …

Fantasio qui en avait assez qu'on embarrasse son aventurier intervint en restant le plus calme possible .

_ Allons Seccotine stop ! Tu ne vois pas que ces questions l'embarrasses ? Dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du rouquin , puisqu'il était assis à coté de lui . Celui-ci devint écarlate dans la seconde mais se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami . Les danseuses rirent gentiment dans leurs barbes et madame Law étira un sourire de renard .

_ Dites moi monsieur Fantasio , êtes vous le petit ami de Spirou ? Demanda innocemment Toshi . Ce fut au tour de Fantasio de devenir rouge .

_ Heu … Non mais on pourrait dire que je suis plutôt celui qui tente désespérément de le protéger quand monsieur s'attire tout les problèmes de la terre ! Répondit-il . Sa main avait entre temps quittée l'épaule du jeune homme pour ébouriffer sa crinière rousse .

_ Je croyais que c'était le contraire . Ironisa Spirou en riant . Fantasio lui fit un shampoing sous le regard attendrit du reste du groupe . Madame Law devina sans peine que Spirou et Fantasio étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais apparemment ils ignoraient cette réciprocité .

« Je suis contente ,il semblerait que Spirou est trouvé quelqu'un de bien . Par contre je suis inquiète , si il n'a rien dit de son malheur je crains que cette histoire se finisse mal … » Pensa-t-elle .

C'est alors qu'un technicien s'approcha .

_ Madame , l'éclairage est en très bonne état . Le spectacle de ce soir aura ses lumières . Déclara-t-il .

_ Parfait , absolument parfait monsieur Cloke !

_ C'est une soirée spéciale ? Demanda Spirou en tant que connaisseur .

_ Oui pour tout te dire nous recevons les invités du festival des sciences ce soir !

_ En effet vous êtes dans le programme . Des spectacles de magie , danses et même du dressage de fauves ! Je suis impressionné madame ! S'exclama le comte .

_ Et il est évident que vous êtes mes invités ! J'espère vous voir ce soir .

_ Oh oui Spirou viens nous voir s'il te plait ! Supplia Isabelle .

_ Histoire de revenir à la belle époque ! Ajouta Zoua . Spirou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et accepta .

_ Par contre madame Law je me pose une question : Comment se fait-il que Spirou est put travaillé pour vous alors qu'il était mineur ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ Il est vrai qu'à l'époque ce fut compliqué : Voyez vous quand Spirou s'est présenté il n'avait que quatorze ans mais il avait des papiers affirmant qu'il pouvait travailler en temps que serveur mais quand il a voulut devenir danseur ce fut plus difficile .

_ Il me fallait des papiers spéciaux mais comme je n'avais aucun tuteur madame Law a parcouru plus de la moitié de la Bretagne pour trouver les papiers nécessaires . Poursuivit l'aventurier .

_ J'ai finit par rencontrer le juge Groons , un de mes vieux amis de la fac , qui a accepté de faire absolument tout les papiers .

_ Ainsi j'ai pus travailler en tant que danseur dans le cabaret .

_ Wouah ! Je suis impressionné . Franchement je trouve ça génial .

_ Moi aussi . Et je vous remercie madame d'avoir donné sa chance à notre Spirou . Dit Pacôme .

_ Je suis pour que les jeunes suivent leurs voies monsieur le comte .

Ils discutèrent encore deux bonnes heures puis Spirou , Fantasio , Seccotine et le comte retournèrent à leur hôtel . Fantasio maudit le ciel en apprenant que sa collègue était dans le même hôtel qu'eux .

Quand ils arrivèrent chacun alla se préparer . Fantasio mit un beau costume noir qui soulignait sa silhouette élancée mais bien taillée et son nœud papillon bleu ciel , cadeau qu'il avait reçut de Spirou , alors autant dire que c'était son préféré .Il s'était changé dans la salle de bain de leur chambre . Quand il sortit et qu'il vit Spirou , il crut s'évanouir . La façon dont Spirou s'était habillé aurait damnés un saint tant il était beau . Il avait un jean noir assez moulant ceinturé de deux chaines fines , une chemise blanche , un gilet marron sans manches et il se battait avec le nœud de sa cravate carmin . Il tourna la tête vers Fantasio et rougit . Habillé ainsi le reporter ressemblait à un vrai gentleman et avait vraiment beaucoup de charme . Dieu que Spirou avait envie de s'accrocher à la veste de ce costume et d'embrasser son propriétaire . Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa cravate . Fantasio s'attendrit devant la maladresse de son compagnon .

_ Attends je vais t'aider . Dit-il en s'approchant . Sa proximité augmenta la rougeur des joues de Spirou . Fantasio sentait un peu le tabac mélangé à l'après rasage mais aussi un parfum bien particulier évoquant la mer et les montagnes . C'était doux et très sensuel . Difficile pour le jeune rouquin de ne pas se laisser aller . Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami qui avait les yeux rivés sur la cravate qu'il faisait calmement . Enfin ,calmement , en apparence en tout cas . En réalité ce cher Fantasio essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de caresser le cou de cygne de l'homme de ses rêves dont la parcelle de peau visible le mettait au supplice .

_ Fantasio … Tu sais… Je suis désolé si je n'ai rien dit sur ma vie dans ce cabaret . Tu dois me trouver … hypocrite … Déclara le jeune aventurier la gorge nouée . Son ami le regarda stupéfait puis fronça les sourcils . Il lui pinça l'arcade du nez .

_ T'as finis de dire des bêtises voyons !? Toi hypocrite ça serait le monde à l'envers . Ecoutes Spirou c'est ta vie et tu as droit à tes secrets . Si tu n'as pas voulut me parler de ton travail dans cet établissement c'est ton choix . Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets à lui . Dit-il en lui relâchant le nez . Spirou le frotta douloureusement .

_ Je … n'osais pas t'avouer … le métier que je faisais … J'avais peur que tu …te moques de moi .

_ Spirou jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Sinon je serais vraiment un ami pitoyable . Je t'avoues que j'ai été surprit mais franchement je suis plutôt content pour toi . De plus madame Law est une femme géniale , je l'a trouve vraiment sympa ainsi que ses artistes . Bon je te l'accordes leur excentricité m'a un peu effrayé mais franchement je me suis vraiment amusés .

Spirou rit .

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont spéciaux mais tous très gentils . Fantasio si j'ai quitté L'Antre D'Eros … C'est parce que je ne … Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'un doigt se posa sur sa bouche . Pourtant il avait tellement envie de lui dire , de tout faire sortir mais chaque mots étaient aussi douloureux qu'une pierre le frappant au cœur . Fantasio l'avait arrêté parce qu'il avait lut la peur dans les yeux d'ambres .

_ Je vois que ça te fait mal d'en parler . Pour ce soir ça suffit . Ecoutes on va aller à L'Antre D'Eros , on va s'amuser , voir de beaux spectacles et se détendre . Le jour où tu voudras m'en parler j'aurais les oreilles grandes ouvertes mais jusque là je serais patient . Dit-il tendrement .

Il caressa doucement les lèvres de l'index et prit les mains de Spirou dans les siennes .

_ Mais je …

_ Spirou , je veux que tu saches une chose très importante : Quoiqu'il arrive , peu importe de quoi est fait ton passé et peu importe ce qui arrivera , je serais toujours à tes cotés et tu pourras toujours me faire confiance . Ok ?

Le jeune rouquin émut , sauta au cou de son ami retenant ses larmes . Fantasio sourit en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure rousse . Il frotta doucement le dos de son ami et frissonna en sentant les lèvres douces prés de son oreille .

_ Merci …

Et un nouveau chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

_4 ) Dance_

L'Antre D'Eros était encore plus beau la nuit que le jour . Il y régnait une ambiance très agréable et festive . Les invités et les clients étaient vraiment très nombreux . Quand Spirou et ses amis ils furent accueillis par deux préposés aux vestiaires , un homme et une femme habillés de queues de pies violets et de pantalon noirs qui prirent leurs manteaux . Gustave les salua dans un costume noir mettant en valeur son imposante carrure .

_ Bonsoir chers amis , je vais vous conduire à votre table . Déclara-t-il . Le petit groupe le suivit dans la salle principale puis empruntèrent un escalier montant à un balcon . Là , se trouvait une belle table ronde joliment décorée d'un chandelier , entourée de banquettes rouges . Lolita y était assise mais discutait avec un homme à coté d'elle . Il était debout , grand , habillé d'un grand manteau beige et d'un costume gris . Il devait avoir la quarantaine pourtant il avait les cheveux blancs et des yeux noirs perçant comme une lame .En s'approchant de la table Spirou avait stoppé sa progression et regardait l'homme comme si il s'agissait d'un fantôme . Fantasio le remarqua et fixa à son tour l'étrange personnage . C'est alors que Lolita se tourna vers eux .

_ Ah ! Spirou , mes amis soyez les bienvenus ! Permettez moi de vous présentez l'inspecteur Paupils . Enfin je pense , Spirou que tu dois te souvenir de lui ?

_ Oui … Bonjour inspecteur … Répondit le jeune rouquin d'une façon plutôt froide qui étonna fort ses amis .

L'inspecteur darda son regard sur le petit groupe et il sembla qu'un voile de tristesse passa sur ces yeux sombres .

_ Bonjour Spirou , content de te revoir . Messieurs dames bonsoir . Il serra la main du comte , de Fantasio puis de Seccotine .

_ Inspecteur Paupils ? N'est-ce pas vous qui enquêtez sur l'affaire du sérial killer de Nantes ? Demanda la jeune femme très professionnellement . Spip qui était sur l'épaule de son maître roula des yeux :

« C'est dingue ça même dans un tailleur noir de chez Channel lors d'une soirée elle fait la chasse au scoop. Elle est mariée à son travail ou quoi ? » Pensa-t-il .

_ C'est exact mademoiselle . Mais ce soir je suis simplement venus en tant qu'ami de longue date rendre visite à madame Law .

_ L'inspecteur et moi sommes amis depuis sept ans . Ajouta la gérante . Fantasio tilta .

« Sept ans ? Donc depuis que Spirou a quitté L'Antre D'Eros … » Pensa-t-il .

_ De plus Spirou comme j'ai appris que tu étais en ville , j'ai voulus prendre de tes nouvelles . Reprit le policier d'une façon très amicale .

Spirou étira un faible sourire qu'on devina qu'il était faux .

_ Je vais très bien inspecteur . Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi . Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux …

La voix de l'aventurier semblait très triste . Inquiet Fantasio chercha une explication à la situation dans le regard de Lolita mais découvrit que son regard était très douloureux . La femme secoua la tête pour retrouver son air enjoué .

_ Allons mes amis ne restez pas debout ! Oh par contre monsieur Fantasio j'aimerais vous parlez en privée si c'est possible et maintenant .

_ Pas de problème madame .

_ Je vais donc vous laissez , je dois retourner au commissariat . Déclara l'inspecteur .

_ Vous ne restez pas ? Demanda le comte .

_ Non et je le regrette sincèrement . Messieurs , dames , Lolita , Spirou … Répondit-il en saluant d'un signe de tête . Il remit son chapeau et partit .

Lolita invita le groupe à s'asseoir et conduisit Fantasio dans un couloir non fréquenté tapissé de fleurs rouges .

_ Bon Fantasio , je suis désolée mais je vais vous poser une question très directe et je vous demande d'être honnête avec moi . Etes vous amoureux de Spirou ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son émeraude .

Le reporter devint plus blanc qu'un fantôme avant de virer à l'écarlate .

_ Heu … Je … ou…oui . Avoua-t-il difficilement .

La gérante étira un sourire triomphant : une fois de plus son sens de l'observation ne l'avait pas trompée .

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais … j'ai vu tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose chez vous qui réagissait quand il était à vos cotés . De plus vous avez toujours un regard protecteur sur lui ou plutôt je dirais que vous le dévorez des yeux . Ecoutez Fantasio , je vois et j'ai toujours vu Spirou comme un fils que j'aime très tendrement , de la même manière que tout les artistes de ma maison . Mais je veux vous dire que … Spirou a ses secrets à lui et …

_ Madame Law … Je sais .J'ai dit à Spirou que c'était à lui de décider quand il voudrait me parler . C'est vrai que je voudrais en savoir un peu plus mais … Spirou est bien trop précieux pour moi . Jamais je ne le forcerais à me dire des choses dont il n'a pas envie . Et si vous vous êtes au courant de quelques choses je ne vous demanderais rien non plus parce que je vous respecte beaucoup .

_ Eh bien je suis agréablement impressionnée . Est-ce que vous avez avoué vos sentiments à notre rouquin ?

_ Non . Madame Law , Spirou est mon meilleur ami et il n'e m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime .

_ En êtes vous si sûr ? Vous lui avez demandé ? Avez-vous au moins tenté votre chance ?

Fantasio était plus que gêné . Bien sûr qu'il voulait tenter sa chance mais il savait que si ça ne marchait pas il perdrait tout de Spirou et ça il ne pourrait le supporter .

Il soupira :

_ Je ne veux pas le perdre … Je préfère …

_ Quoi ? Garder le rôle du meilleur ami secrètement amoureux et souffrir de martyr le jour où quelqu'un lui prendra son cœur ? Fantasio … ne passez pas à cotés du bonheur …

Le reporter baissa les yeux la gérante avait lut en lui comme dans un livre .

_ Il est pour moi , un ange tombé du ciel . Il sait se montrer fort mais il est très timide en réalité . Il est courageux , généreux et honnête ,c'est-ce qui lui attire le plus de problèmes d'ailleurs … Par amour pour lui , je suis prés à faire n'importe quoi même accomplir les choses les plus dingues qui puisse exister rien que pour le tenir dans mes bras … Dit-il au bords des larmes . Lolita sourit d'une façon maternelle .

_ Après les cinq premiers spectacles il y a un demi heure durant laquelle les clients peuvent danser sur la piste . Quand je vous ferais signe vous inviterez Spirou à danser et …

_ NON ! Il n'acceptera jamais . Paniqua Fantasio . Madame Law frappa bruyamment le sol de sa canne avant de poursuivre .

_ … Et il acceptera ! Prétextez que vous voulez lui apprendre à danser en couple et je peux vous jurer que ça va marcher . Je ne vous oblige pas à lui faire du rentre dedans , je veux juste que vous compreniez ce que ça fait d'avoir de l'espoir en amour … Faites moi confiance .

Fantasio réfléchit un instant puis accepta .

Ils revinrent alors que Spirou et les autres regardaient le spectacle de magie des triplés habillés de beaux costumes verts prairies .

_ Fantasio où étais tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Gronda gentiment Spirou .

Le reporter sourit et alla s'asseoir à cotés de son ami . Spip grignotait des noisettes et des noix spécialement pour lui .

Ils virent un spectacle de dance , des comiques russes et même de caniches voltigeurs . Spirou se sentait nostalgique . De merveilleux souvenirs colorés et lumineux repassaient dans sa tête du temps où il vivait parmi tout ses artistes . Leurs origines et leurs cultures si variés avaient éveillé son gout pour l'aventure et son envie de parcourir le monde .

Fantasio le voyait sourire , les yeux pétillants de plaisir .

_ Je suis content de te voir sourire … Dit-il . Spirou le regarda surprit .

_ Et toi tu t'amuses ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Oui bien sûr ! Franchement les artistes qui travaillent ici sont très doués . De plus l'ambiance est très agréable . Et demain on visite la ville !

_ Tu voudras qu'on commence par quoi ?

_ Ce que tu veux ! Tu connais Nantes mieux que moi et je veux te faire plaisir . Répondit le reporter avec un grand sourire . C'est alors qu'un maître d'hôtel habillé comme un pingouin s'avança sur la scène avec un micro .

_ Mesdames , mesdemoiselles , messieurs nous vous invitons à présent pour une demi-heure de dance et de romance tout en musique . Il sortit de scène laissant place à l'orchestre . Fantasio regarda Lolita qui lui faisait signe avec ses yeux de passer à l'action . Le blond rougit et déglutit avec difficultés . Il se leva .

_ Spirou ? Appela-t-il doucement .

_ Qui y a-t-il Fantasio ?

Le dénommé lui tendit la main les yeux emplis de douceur .

_ Tu m'accorderais cette dance ?

L'aventurier manqua de s'évanouir à cette question . C'était comme si ses rêves les plus fous se réalisaient . L'homme qui l'aimait plus que tout l'invitait à danser !

_ Heu … Je sais pas …Je …

_ C'est bien toi qui a dit que tu ne savais pas danser avec quelqu'un non ? Alors autant apprendre ce soir .

_ Mais je suis un garçon Fantasio . Ca ne te dérange pas de … danser avec un homme ?

_ Non pas du tout puisqu'il s'agit de toi . Répondit son ami .

_ Vas y Spirou ! Regarde il y a pleins de couples qui dansent autant en profiter . Déclara Seccotine .

_ Mon jeune ami si on peut apprendre quelque chose sur l'instant ne le remettons pas à plus tard . Ajouta le comte en levant son verre . Spirou les regarda puis se tourna vers Fantasio qui lui tendait toujours la main en souriant . Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire et prit la main qui lui était tendus le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine . Fantasio l'entraina doucement vers la piste par l'escalier sous le regard attendris de leurs amis . Lolita étira un sourire satisfait .

_ Je lui avais bien dit qu'il accepterait . Dit-elle .

_ Auriez vous concocté cet habile stratagème chère amie ? Demanda Pacôme en ricanant .

_ En effet il est de moi . Mais à votre regard je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que vous étiez donc au courant pour eux deux .

_ Assurément .

_ Il semblerait qu'ils n'y aient que nos deux concernés qui n'aient pas compris leurs propres sentiments . Ajouta malicieusement Seccotine .

Madame Law se mit à rire .

_ Qui se ressemble , s'assemble . Conclut-elle .

« Comme elle le dit ! Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! » Pensa Spip en mordant dans une noix .

Arrivés sur la piste les deux amis se regardèrent aussi gênés l'un que l'autre . Avec hésitation Fantasio prit une des mains de Spirou et posa l'autre sur sa hanche ce qui le fit frissonner .Le chanteur entama les paroles d'une chanson d'amour :

Seul toi et moi,

On ne voit plus personne .

La musique plane et donne du blooz au cœur

Si prés ,

Tout les deux serré dans tes bras .

Si prés ,

Pour la première fois .

Spirou était tendus comme un ressort . Son cœur menaçait d'exploser . La proximité de Fantasio et la chaleur émanant de lui mettaient l'aventurier au pied du mur . Il était heureux mais très nerveux .Fantasio remarqua son trouble et rapprocha son corps du sien .

_ Pour ce soir c'est moi qui vais conduire la dance et par la suite tu pourras le faire ok ? Proposa-t-il .

_ D'accords mais si je te marche sur les pieds ne fais pas un scandale . Répondit Spirou avec un sourire gêné . Fantasio rit doucement tandis qu'ils commençaient à tourner sur la piste .

J'oublis mes rêves .

Je ne peux plus y croire .

Je leur dit au revoir

Et je suis là .

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux . Peu à peu la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient s'effaça et la dance leur parut plus que naturelle . Chacun appréciait l'instant avec l'autre . Spirou se sentait au paradis . Fantasio dansait avec lui , le tenant tendrement par la taille , ses yeux chocolats encrés dans les siens .Le jeune aventurier ne pouvait espérer un instant plus merveilleux et suppliait le ciel que cette dance ne s'arrête jamais .

Si prés .

J'attendais d'être auprès de toi .

Pourtant , je savais déjà

Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras .

Si prés .

Fantasio n'était pas du genre à croire aux contes parlant de fées , de princes et de princesses . Pourtant vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait , il se surprit à y croire . Ne dansait-il pas avec un prince après tout ? Un petit prince courageux et intrépide pour lequel il serait prêt à jouer les chevaliers servant toute sa vie .

Si fort ,

J'ai rêvé et je ne rêve plus.

Alors ,

Je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnu .

Encore ,

Sers moi jamais je n'aurais crus .

L'amour , un jour ,

Si prés .

Peu importe les regards qui se posaient sur eux , peu importe le monde qui les entouraient , les deux amis bougeaient tendrement . Spirou soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Fantasio qui , le cœur chauffant d'espoir , resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la taille du rouquin . La main de celui-ci , qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du blond glissa vers sa nuque qu'il caressa du pouce . L'aventurier et son ami se rendaient compte qu'à cet instant l'attitude qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autres étaient loin de l'amitié .

Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir ,

Si je te perdais ce soir ?

Était-ce du flirt ? Chacun l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur . Cependant pour Spirou un doute persistait freinant ses espoirs .Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Fantasio avait toujours été protecteur avec lui . Tel un grand frère il combattait à ses cotés , aussi bien leurs ennemis que les tracas de leurs quotidiens , le surveillait dans ses élans d'héroïsmes , allant jusqu'à le materner comme un enfant . Cette dance n'était peut-être qu'une nouvelle preuve de la fraternité qui les liait ? Cela attendrissait mais aussi faisait souffrir de martyr Spirou qui enfouie son visage dans le cou de son ami . Il rougit en sentant la joue du reporter contre ses cheveux .

Tu es si prés ,

De m'aimer , de forcer le destin .

Jamais ,

N'abandonnes tes rêves en chemin .

Aimer comme personne ,

D'un amour sans fin .

Depuis la table Lolita regardait les amoureux avec tendresse tout en caressant la tête de Spip confortablement installé sur ses genoux . Elle espérait vraiment que ses deux amis puissent débuter et vivre une belle histoire . Elle voulait que Spirou se libère enfin de sa souffrance et puisse à nouveau être heureux .

Sur la piste alors que la dance finissait , Spirou et Fantasio se regardèrent avec une expression de profonde tendresse . Fantasio déglutit et prit d'un élan de courage déposa un doux baiser sur le front du rouquin qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme de sa vie .

Si prés , si prés

Et pourtant si loin …

La chanson s'arrêta et les danseurs applaudirent l'orchestre . Spirou et Fantasio n'avaient pas bouger comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux . Quand ils se séparèrent le rouquin sourit :

_ Merci Fantasio , c'était très agréable . Dit-il en essayant de masquer sa gêne .

_ De rien et je vais te dire : pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas savoir danser en couple tu es très doué .

_ Tu parles ! J'ai eu de la chance c'est tout ! Ricana son ami . Le reporter roula des yeux .

_ Décidément tu ne vas pas faire ton modeste tu es doué point final .

Il commença à vouloir quitter la piste mais Spirou le retint par le bras .

_ Attends ! Ce te dérange pas qu'on continue … à danser encore un moment … ?

Agréablement surprit par la question de son ami , le reporter se retourna et le reprit contre lui alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait .

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais si tu ne tiens plus debout à la fin de la soirée , ne grogne pas demain quand je te réveillerais !

Spirou éclata de rire .

Cependant , un peu plus loin , bien cacher par l'obscurité , un homme assez grand , avec des cheveux bouclés couleurs poivres , une moustache fine , habillé d'un costume blanc , souffla la fumée d'un gros cigare avant d'étirer un rictus carnassier sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux rouges fixaient Spirou avec convoitises .

_ Te revoilà de retour mon Rouge Gorge … J'ai hâte de t'avoir à nouveau … Dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre .

Fin de ce chapitre . Désolée si il est assez guimauve mais j'ai pas trouvé de meilleure idée . La chanson « Si prés » est tirée du film _Il était une fois ._

watch?v=H5AueVJ6gVY&feature=feedf


	5. Chapter 5

5 ) Peur

Spirou s'éveilla doucement et s'étira comme un chat . Il tourna la tête et vit Fantasio dormir dans son lit . Il étira un sourire heureux . Hier soir les deux amis avaient dansé à chaque fois que l'orchestre jouait . Il se sentait comme Cendrillon qui avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie . Lui et tout ses amis s' étaient amusés jusqu'à trois heures du matin , puis épuisés mais heureux , ils avaient regagné l'hôtel . Durant le trajet du retour , Fantasio avait plusieurs frôlé la main de Spirou ou avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules . Jamais l'aventurier n'avait passé une si belle soirée . Mais à présent le rêve était finit .

« Fantasio … Tu as été si tendre et gentil avec moi hier soir … Mais ai-je raison d'avoir de l'espoir sur tes sentiments pour moi ? Avant toi je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tels émotions … Je t'aime … Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé . J'ai envie de t'embrasser , de me réveiller dans tes bras tout les matins ,de … »

Le reporter bougea dans son sommeil . La couverture

glissa découvrant son torse nu . Spirou se leva silencieusement de son lit est s'agenouilla devant celui de Fantasio . Il s'accouda sur le matelas et contempla le visage de l'endormis . Il se mordit les lèvres tandis que ses yeux gourmands caressaient les pectoraux blancs du reporter . Dieu seul sait combien il avait envie de parcourir ce corps magnifique de ses mains .C'est alors que le reporter ouvrit les yeux et Spirou n'eut que le temps de se relever .

_ Salut … Dit-il gêné .

Fantasio sourit :

_ Au moins je n'ai pas eu à te réveiller ce matin . Dit-il en se frottant les yeux .

Spirou se mit à rire .

_ Après le petit déjeuner on pourra aller visiter la ville si tu veux . Proposa-t-il .

_ Ok je suis partant .

Le reporter se leva et s'étira . Spirou admira les muscles roulant sous la peau de son ami . Il se tourna vivement pour cacher ses joues rouges .

« Magnifique … Ah calmes toi ! » Pensa-t-il . Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main sur son dos .

_ Au fait tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit ? Lui demanda Fantasio , de l'inquiétude dans sa voix .

Le rouquin s'attendrit devant l'inquiétude du reporter .

_ Non rassures toi . J'ai très bien dormis .

_ Tant mieux je suis rassuré .

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avec leurs amis . Le comte expliqua qu'il allait passer voir des amis à lui au festival et Seccotine devait continuer son reportage . Ce qui faisait que sans compter Spip les deux amoureux allaient passer la journée ensemble . Autant dire que Fantasio était plus que ravie tout comme son compagnon .

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville . Ils visitèrent la cathédrale , le célèbre château des ducs de Bretagne , admirant la ville depuis ses rempares . Ils visitèrent également son musée où ils apprirent la vie d'Anne de Bretagne , connut pour avoir était duchesse de Bretagne à seulement onze ans et reine de France à partir de quinze ans . De plus ce fut la seule , dans toute l'histoire de France à être reine deux fois . La légende raconte que le jour de la première venue du roi de France en ses terres , Anne se présenta à lui , nue sur un cheval , lui déclarant qu'elle s'offrait à lui mais pas la Bretagne .

Les deux amis allèrent ensuite se voir le musée Dobrée dont l'artéfact le plus précieux était un coffret ovale en or qui avait autrefois contenu le cœur de la reine .

Nantes était une ville qui avait traversé l'histoire et de l'antiquité à notre époque , avait eu son lot de gloire , de souffrance , de paix et de combat . Autant l'épisode du marché de l'esclavage l'entachait autant son titre de première ville française résistante durant la seconde guerre mondiale la couvrait de lauriers .

Fantasio qui adorait beaucoup l'histoire s'amusait beaucoup ce qui rendait Spirou très heureux . De plus passer du temps avec son ami de cette façon était pour lui le paradis . Pas de méchants à combattre , pas d'explosions ou de courses poursuites . C'était vraiment merveilleux . A tel point que le jeune aventurier en oubliait pour quelques instants son passé douloureux dans cette ville .

Fantasio lui s'amusait mais aussi était heureux d'avoir Spirou rien que pour lui . Bien sûr la présence de Spip ne le dérangeait pas cependant quand ils croisaient un jeune couple il aurait vraiment voulut tout comme eux prendre la main du rouquin , enrouler son bras autour de sa taille ou de ses épaules . La pensée était de même pour Spirou .

Cependant ,les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent pas qu'une silhouette les suivait discrètement depuis le château des ducs . C'était l'homme du cabaret . Il ne quittait pas Spirou du regard attendant le bon moment pour frapper .

« Bientôt mon petit rouge gorge … Tu seras à nouveau à moi … »

A midi , Spirou et Fantasio dinèrent à la brasserie La Cigale , tout prés de l'opéra et envisagèrent de passer l'après midi sur les bords de la Loire et sur L'île au machines .

Alors qu'ils se promenaient parmi les stands Fantasio dit en regardant sa montre :

_ Il est seize heure . Je vais voir si le comte est dans la tente des botanistes et on se retrouve au café . D'accord ? Spip sauta de l'épaule de Spirou pour suivre le reporter .

_ Ok à tout à l'heure . Répondit le rouquin en se dirigeant vers les grues titans . Ces grues gigantesques , une grise et l'autre blanche sont deux des derniers vestiges des chantiers navals de l'île . Spirou avait toujours voulut savoir si elles étaient aussi grande vus aussi bien de prés que de loin .

Le site était désert puisque que tout le monde était au festival . Dés qu'il arriva , Spirou posa ses mains sur l'acier froid et jaune de la grue tout en levant les yeux vers son sommet . Il ne vit , ni n'entendit la personne qui s'approchait derrière lui .

Puis tout à coup il sentit un vent glacé dans son dos et se retourna brusquement . Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main gantée de cuir se pressa sur sa bouche et son corps se retrouva acculée contre la grue . Il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'effrois en reconnaissant son agresseur .

_ Salut Spirou ça faisait longtemps … Ronronna l'homme .

Ignorant le danger que courrait son ami , Fantasio fut surprit de rencontrer en compagnie du comte Lolita accompagnée de Gustave . Il salua ses amis et Lolita lui expliqua qu'elle était venu voir les recherches sur la manipulation génétique visant à créer de nouvelles espèces florales.

Tous s'étaient ensuite rendus au café mais Spirou n'était pas encore arrivés . Seulement , au bout de vingt minutes le rouquin n'était toujours pas là et Fantasio commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter .

Il essaya d'appeler sur son portable mais personne ne lui répondit .

De son coté Spirou était toujours acculé contre la grue jaune avec une expression de pure terreur sur le visage . Son agresseur le regarda avec gourmandise tout en passant sa main libre sur le ventre de son prisonnier qui frémit de dégouts . Il se débattit pour se libérer mais la poigne de l'homme était plus forte qu'il avait espéré .

_ Allons , allons Spirou … Calmes toi … Tu sais que tu m'as manqué … sept ans … Mais tu es toujours aussi irrésistible … Dit-il .

Les alentours étaient déserts , Spirou savait que si il appelait à l'aide , personne ne l'entendrait . Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche .

« Fantasio … » Pensa-t-il .

Son agresseur entendit la vibration et descendit lentement sa main vers la poche du pantalon effleurant son entre jambe . Spirou tremblait de tout ses membres et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais cette fois ci son agresseur , après avoir pris le téléphone , lui frappa violement la tête contre le métal . Sonné mais toujours conscient l'aventurier glissa le long de la grue .

_ Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire quand tu n'es pas sage ? Voyons qui appelle … Oh « Fantasio » ? Serait-ce par hasard le grand blondinet qui était avec toi ? J'espère que ce n'est qu'il ne couche pas avec toi ? Après tout … C'est moi qui est eu la chance de te dépuceler il y a sept ans … il est donc normal que tu sois à moi … Dit l'agresseur en saisissant Spirou par les cheveux l'obligeant à le regarder .

_ Ne me touches pas … Persiffla le rouquin avec dégout . Mais l'homme se pencha vers lui et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche . Spirou sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge et essaya de le repousser .

_ C'est pas normal ! Paniqua Fantasio en se levant de sa chaise . Spirou n'était toujours pas là .

_ Doucement Fantasio . On va se séparer et essayer de le retrouver . Proposa Pacôme .

_ Ok monsieur le comte , Fantasio vous allez voir vers le musée et les stands des véhicules . Gustave , Spip et moi allons voir sur les quais .

_ Bien allons y .

Ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés . Fantasio sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine .

« Spirou … »

Du coté de Spirou ça allait vraiment très mal . Son agresseur l'avait roué de coups après que le jeune rouquin lui ai mordu la langue pour se libérer de son écœurant baiser . Cependant le jeune aventurier ne s'était pas laisser faire . Cognant avec force l'homme il tenta plus d'une fois de s'enfuir ou de le mettre KO . Malheureusement pour lui la douleur à sa tête l'épuisait et le désorientait . Finalement l'agresseur avait réussit à l'immobilisé et avait commencer à parcourir son corps de ses mains fébriles . Pour Spirou c'était l'enfer . Il replongeait dans son cauchemar . Ces horribles mains qui le caressaient le révulsaient . L'agresseur lui arracha une partie de son t-shirt noir et commença à parcourir les épaules et le cou de son prisonnier de ses lèvres , y mêlant sa langue . Spirou poussa un gémissement de peur . Il était épuisé et paralysé de terreur .

_ NON … Pas ça … Supplia-t-il .

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux d'ambres.

_ Tout doux … Mon bébé … Roucoula l'homme avant de mordre violement la chair délicate du torse de l'aventurier qui poussa un cri de douleur .

« Fantasio … Au secours … »

Gustave et madame Law parcouraient les quais pour trouver leur ami quand la gérante entendit les cris de Spirou . Elle tourna la tête vers la grue et écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs en voyant Spirou en compagnie d'un autre homme qui tentait de lui baisser son pantalon alors que le jeune homme se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer .

_ Hé ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage .

L'homme stoppa son geste et se retourna vers elle . Le sang de lolita se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut cet homme .

Celui-ci étira un sourire cruel avant de se retourner vers sa proie .

_ Nous poursuivrons plus tard mon rouge gorge … Je viendrais te chercher bientôt … Lui susurra-t-il avant de lui lécher l'oreille . Spirou avait tenté de contenir ses cris et ses larmes mais là il était à la rupture . Son agresseur le relâcha avant de s'enfuir tandis que madame Law et Gustave courraient vers eux . Le rouquin tomba à genoux et Lolita eu juste le temps de l'attraper . Gustave voulut poursuivre l'agresseur mais Lolita le stoppa .

_ Non Gustave , de toute façon il est déjà loin . Allez plutôt prévenir Fantasio et monsieur de Champignac . J'appelle une ambulance et les flics . Ordonna-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche d'une main et soutenant la tête de Spirou , allongé sur le sol , de l'autre . Le jeune homme était à moitié conscient , le corps secoué de sanglots et de spasme douloureux . Gustave fonça vers le festival .

_ Chut … Calmes toi Spirou … Ca va … Tu n'as plus rien à craindre , on va s'occuper de toi … Murmurait tendrement Lolita depuis cinq minutes en berçant maternellement le jeune homme dans ses bras . Les pleurs de Spirou ne cessaient pas . Il s'agrippait désespérément à elle , son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine , la sensation des mains de cet homme sur lui était toujours présentes .

_ Madame … Il a dit que … j'étais à lui …qu'…qu'il reviendrait … Oh Seigneur . Sanglota-t-il .

Lolita sentit la colère lui monter au nez . Tout à coup elle entendit la voix de Fantasio et des sirènes .

_ SPIROU ! Oh mon Dieu Spirou ?! Hurla le blond en se précipitant vers eux .

Lorsque Gustave avait finit par les trouver , lui , le comte et Spip et qu'il leur ait expliqué la chose en deux mots , le reporter était parti comme une flèche . Quand il vit le corps de Spirou dans les bras de la gérante , son sang ne fit qu'un tour . Il s'approcha et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami : Il avait le torse à moitié nu , la fermeture de son jean était ouverte , sa peau était marbrée de taches violacées et ses épaules couvertes de morsures . Il s'agenouilla prés d'eux et posa doucement sa main dans le dos de son ami qui sursauta brutalement et tourna vers lui un regard emplit de frayeur . Fantasio sentit son coeur rompre en mille morceaux .

_ N'ais pas peur … C'est moi Spirou … je suis là … Viens … Lui dit-il avec énormément de tendresse en lui ouvrant les bras . Le rouquin n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'accrocha au cou de son compagnon en pleurant de toutes ses forces . Il avait mal partout mais il avait besoin de sentir ce cocon de tendresse . Il avait besoin de sentir le cœur de Fantasio , d'entendre sa voix , de sentir son parfum . Le reporter pleurait de douleur pour l'amour de sa vie mais aussi de colère pour celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui . Il caressait doucement le dos de Spirou en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes , le berçant tendrement et déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux de feu . Lolita était à la limite .

Les ambulances arrivèrent ainsi que la police .

Oui je sais , ce chapitre est violent mais c'est rien à coté de la suite .


	6. Chapter 6

6 ) Douleur

A l'hôpital , Spirou était examiné par des médecins tandis que dans le couloir Fantasio faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage . Avec lui se trouvait madame Law assise sur un banc avec le comte et Gustave . Spip couinait d'inquiétude en grattant contre la porte de la pièce où se trouvait son maître .

_ Fantasio je vous en pris calmez vous mon ami … Supplia Pacôme .

_ Comment voulez vous que je me calme ?! Spirou a faillit être violé ! Je n'étais pas là pour le protéger … Je … Il ne put continuer la gorge noué de douleur . Les larmes sortirent et le jeune homme serra les poings . Il était en colère après lui-même et se sentait vraiment coupable . Il haïssait cet inconnu qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde . Lolita se leva et alla serrer le reporter dans ses bras .

_ Fantasio , ce n'est en rien votre faute . Personne n'aurait put prévoir cette tragédie . Le plus important c'est que notre Spirou soit en vie … Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux . C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur les médecins et Spirou , inconscient sur un brancard . L'un d'eux s'approcha du petit groupe avant même que Fantasio ne puisse rejoindre son ami .

_ Nous lui avons fait un piqure pour qu'il dorme . Expliqua-t-il .

_ Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda Pacôme .

_ Par chances il n'a aucune blessure graves . C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait même pas un os fêlé . Cependant nous allons le garder en observation environ deux jours .

_ Pouvons nous rester avec lui docteur ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ Oui bien sûr mais il ne se réveillera pas avant une bonne heure .

Quand il entra dans la chambre et qu'il vit Spirou endormit sur le lit , Fantasio dût se faire violence pour ne pas s'écrouler . Le rouquin lui parut si fragile et vulnérable que son cœur se serra de douleur . Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit au chevet de son ami . Il prit une de ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur sa paume .

« Spirou … Mon ange , mon idéal … Pardon … Je n'étais pas là … Je n'ai pas pus te protéger … » Pensa-t-il les épaules secouées de sanglots . Il sentit Spip grimper sur son épaule et se frotter contre sa joue . Le petit écureuil alla ensuite s'installer sur l'oreiller à coté de son maitre . Depuis la porte de la chambre , Lolita , Gustave et Pacôme n'osèrent pas entrer sachant que le reporter avait besoin de restez seul avec lui un moment . C'est alors que Seccotine arriva en courant vers eux et surprise générale , l'inspecteur Paupils l'accompagnait . Lolita devint pâle comme un drap en ayant l'impression d'être revenu sept ans en arrière . Au regard que lui le policier elle comprit que lui aussi ressentait la même chose .

_ Je suis venu dés que j'ai appris la nouvelle ! Mon dieu comment va-t-il ? Demanda la journaliste essoufflée et inquiète . Pacôme lui résuma les évènements . Seccotine se mit à pleurer et le comte la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler .

L'inspecteur s'approcha de la gérante qui n'avait pas baisser les yeux .

_ C'était lui ? N'Est-ce pas Lolita ? Devina-t-il d'une voix triste .

_ Patrick pas ici … Supplia madame Law sachant que les autres entendaient ce qu'ils disaient . Le secret de Spirou allait être inévitablement révélé .

_ C'était lui pas vrai ?! Lolita je t'en supplie réponds moi . Était-ce Robert Faber ? Insista le policier .

Sachant que cette fois c'était le point de non retour la femme rendit les armes .

_ Oui … C'était bien lui .

_ Madame Law vous connaissez donc son agresseur ? Demanda tout à coup Fantasio qui était revenu vers eux . Lolita plongea un regard bien triste dans les yeux bruns du reporter qui n'y comprenait rien du tout .

Un silence de mort régnait dans le couloir . Lolita ne savait pas quoi faire . D'habitudes toujours sûre d'elle , la gérante ne voulait pas trahir le secret de son ancien employé ou du moins ne pas le faire sans qu'il soit d'accord . Tout à coup un couinement de Spip les alerta . Fantasio se retourna et vit que Spirou était réveillé . Soupirant de soulagement il retourna à son chevet . Ses amis entrèrent à leurs tour mais au moment où Patrick allait entrer, Lolita le retint par le bras .

_ Spirou ne leur a jamais parlé de ce qui lui est arrivé il y a sept ans . Je t'en supplies …

_ Lolita , je mène une enquête et je suis sûr que Spirou en est la clef ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle .

_ Mais enfin que veux-tu dire ?! S 'énerva madame Law .

Spirou battit des paupières et sentit quelques choses lui chatouillait le visage . Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et reconnut Spip qui gazouilla de joie en venant se frotter contre son visage .

_ Spirou … Murmura tendrement la voix de Fantasio . L'aventurier croisa le regard tendre et triste de son ami et réalisa brusquement . Il était à l'hôpital , son corps lui faisait mal … Puis il se souvint , le festival , la grue , son agression , Robert Faber , Fantasio le prenant dans ses bras . Il réalisa que l'homme qui l'aimait l'avait vu dans un état qu'il redoutait le plus : faible et soumit à l'horreur . La honte , la haine et le dégout de lui-même le traversèrent de toutes parts et il ne put contenir ses larmes . Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour essayer d'étouffer ses pleurs mais en vain . Il tenta de se retourner pour que Fantasio ne le voit pas ainsi mais le blond fut plus rapide en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'amour . Ce fut la chute pour Spirou qui s'abandonna à la tendre étreinte pleurant contre le torse de son ami .

_ Je … Fantasio … Hoqueta-t-il .

_ Je sais Spirou … Je suis là … n'ais pas peur … Lui répondit le reporter en le berçant . Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux puis sur sa tempe .

Pacôme et Seccotine souffraient de voir leur courageux ami aussi vulnérable . La jeune journaliste plus que tout les autres comprenait la douleur du rouquin car il y a peine quelques heures elle avait obtenu toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait non seulement sur l'affaire du tueur en série de Nantes mais également sur Spirou de la bouche de Patrick Paupils . Elle savait donc très bien que ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce dans les prochaines minutes seraient extrêmement douloureuses non seulement pour le rouquin mais aussi pour eux tous .

Paupils regardait avec tristesse le jeune homme en train de se calmer dans les bras de son ami . S'accrochant à lui comme un enfant . L'inspecteur aimait son métier mais ne supportait pas de voir de jeunes personnes souffrir d'un tel martyr surtout si c'était la seconde fois . Depuis qu'il avait revu le jeune homme il avait espéré qu'il ne souffre plus et maudit le ciel que le malheur se soit une fois de plus abattu sur cet innocent . Il savait que les questions qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser allait faire mal , vraiment très mal . Il défit avec gentillesse la poigne ferme de Lolita qui ne l'avait pas lâché et s'avança vers le lit .

Spirou qui s'était calmé le vit et comprit . Il paniqua , il ne voulait pas que Fantasio sache . Il referma ses poings sur la veste verte du reporter .

_ Spirou … Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda gentiment l'inspecteur .

_ Inspecteur … par pitié ne … Supplia le jeune aventurier mais Seccotine le coupa .

_ Spirou tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher . L'inspecteur m'a tout raconté … Et je crois aussi que le comte et Fantasio on à peu prés compris eux aussi . Je sais que ça fait mal mais je veux te poser cette question pas en tant que journaliste mais en tant qu'amie : Est-ce parce que Robert Faber t'a agressé que tu as quitté L'Antre D'Eros il y a sept ans ? Déclara-t-elle avec toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour le rouquin .

A cette question Spirou devint plus blanc qu'un fantôme .Il sentit son cœur exploser . Il posa un regard désespéré sur son ancienne patronne .

_ Lolita … Je …

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom . Elle s'avança vers le lit et posa une main maternelle dans le dos de l'aventurier .

_ Spirou je serais toujours là … Si tu trouves cela trop pénible je peux parler à ta place .

Le jeune savait qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils mais c'était son secret et il n'avait plus à se dérober mais Fantasio …Il leva les yeux vers son cher et tendre qui avait toujours ses bras autour de lui . Il avait tellement peur de le perdre si il apprenait la vérité . Continuerai-t-il à être à ses cotés ? Aurai-t-il de la pitié ? Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire . Comme si il avait compris ses frayeur , le blond relâcha son étreinte et prit doucement le visage de son ami en coupe dans ses mains .

_ Je te l'ai dit : Je ne te forcerai jamais à parler contre ton gré . Si tu ne veux pas que j'entende cette histoire je peux sortir cela ne me dérange pas . Déclara-t-il en caressant les joues humides de ses doigts et en souriant tendrement . Ses yeux étaient si doux que Spirou se sentit plus amoureux que jamais .

_ Non … Restes s'il te plait … Dit-il comme une prière et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amour .Fantasio sourit et embrassa la nuque de son ami qui rougit instantanément . Ils se séparèrent et Spirou prit une grande inspiration .

_ Spirou , après ton récit il faudra que je te parle . Dit l'enquêteur .

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se tourna vers Pacôme et Seccotine .

_ Pour répondre à ta question Seccotine , Robert Faber ne m'a pas qu'agressé : Il m'a harcelé , enlevé , séquestré , torturé et violé pendant deux jours . Répondit-il la voix tremblante .

Fantasio se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement quant au comte et Seccotine ils se firent violence pour ne pas aller vomir . Patrick et Lolita se regardèrent et la gérante , les yeux baignés de larmes se souvint d'y il a sept ans …

Fin de ce chapitre ! Je sais je coupe à un moment trééés important c'est mon coté sadique désolée pour les fans !


	7. Chapter 7

7 ) Passé

 _Nantes 10 ans plus tôt …_

Lolita était assise à son bureau une tonne de paperasses lui bouchant la vue . Il soupira d'agacement en se balançant sur sa chaise et en rongeant son crayon .

« Je hais ces foutus factures ! » Pensa-t-elle en grognant .

Elle décida de prendre un café et se dirigea vers la salle de spectacle . Autant prendre le café avec ses employés , on peut les regarder travaillé et se détendre .

En arrivant dans la salle elle s'installa à sa table et son assistant s'approcha .

_ Robert apportes moi un café s'il te plait .

Son assistant s'appelait Robert Faber . D'origine italienne elle avait engagé pour ses talents de bureaucrate mais depuis quelques temps il y avait des manques dans les finances . De grosses sommes d'argents disparaissaient depuis deux mois et même si elle n'avait aucune preuves et qu'elle n'en disait mot elle soupçonnait cet homme qui ,et cela l'effrayait , regardait ses plus jeunes artistes et serveurs d'une façon un peu trop gourmande . Robert avait 33 ans pourtant il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à écumer les boites de stripteases de la ville et Lolita avait entendu bien des rumeurs sur ses conquêtes nocturnes garçons comme filles il semblait beaucoup apprécier les jeunes gens .

_ T'as l'air crevée . Les factures t'agaces à ce point ?

_ J'ai presque finit mais j'ai des chiffres plein la tête . Il faut que je fasse une pause sinon je vais devenir dingue .

_ Tu veux que je te remplace ? Proposa l'assistant avec un sourire en lui donnant son café .

_ Tu serais un ange . Répondit Lolita en lui rendant son sourire .

C'est alors que Gustave qui à cette époque portait une jolie barbe entra dans la salle et que ne fut pas la surprise de découvrir derrière lui un jeune garçon au cheveux roux comme le soleil au coucher dont les yeux ambrés parcouraient avec admiration la décoration de la salle . Il avait un sac à dos bleu et vert , portait une salopette en jean et à T-shirt rayé bleu et blanc lui donnant l'air d'un petit moussaillon comme ceux que son arrière arrière grand père avait côtoyé sur le célèbre vaisseau Le Belem quand il était dans la marine .

_ Madame ce jeune homme désirait vous parlez . Annonça Gustave . Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement . Madame Law sentit son cœur fondre .

_ Eh bien que voilà un beau jeune homme aux airs de marins ! Assis toi petit ! Quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune homme s'assit à coté d'elle .

_ Madame Law , je m'appelle Spirou .

_ Spirou ? Quel prénom adorable ! Eh bien Spirou pourquoi es-tu ici ? Il faut que tu saches tout de même que L'Antre D'Eros n'ouvre que le soir .

_ En fait j'ai vu votre annonce dans le journal quand je suis arrivé à Nantes . J'ai lu que vous engagiez des serveurs et je suis venu me proposer . Expliqua le rouquin .

Lolita se gratta le menton . Bien que contente de voir un jeune volontaire pour rejoindre l'équipe un problème se posa : L'âge du jeune homme . Lolita avait comme éthique de ne jamais engager de mineurs sauf cas exceptionnel . En tout cas aucun de ses artistes n'avaient moins de 23 ans . Quant à ses serveurs , le plus jeune avait 18 ans .

_ Quel âge as-tu mon garçon ?

Spirou déglutit mais fit preuve d'honnêteté :

_ J'ai 15 ans madame .

_ 15 ans ? Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?

_ Je fais mes cours par correspondances madame mais je veux un travail car je m'ennuie beaucoup en dehors de mes cours .Je sais que je suis très jeune mais j'ai des papiers m'autorisant à travailler . Expliqua-t-il en sortant de son sac un dossier jaune qu'il tendit à la gérante .Lolita le parcouru levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le jeune homme qui buvait le thé que Gustave lui avait préparé avec nervosité . Elle fut satisfaite de voir que les papiers étaient tous en règle et qu'il y avait également de nombreuses notes qui assuraient de la détermination et de l'efficacité du jeune homme au travail .Au bout d'un moment Lolita referma le dossier et se tourna vers son invité .

_ Bien Spirou tes papiers sont en règles et tu m'as l'air d'un jeune homme très travailleur . Je serais ravie de t'intégrer à la famille . Donc mon garçon bienvenus à l'Antre D'Eros . Dit-elle en serrant la main de son nouveau serveur .

_ Merci madame je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir ! Déclara le rouquin fou de joie .

Et en effet , dans les mois qui suivirent , Spirou exécuta son travail , avec tact , efficacité et politesse . Les clients et les artistes et tout les habitués du cabaret l'adorait avec son doux sourire , ses yeux clairs et son physique androgyne . Lolita ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir engagé . Spirou était devenu l'équivalent du petit frère de la bande et tous était au petits soins avec lui .

Spirou lui était très heureux , cependant et il n'en parlait pas , il était très mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait seul avec Robert Faber . En effet l'assistant avait parfois des gestes ou des paroles envers lui qui étaient assez déplacées . Par exemple il lui faisait des sous entendus sur son physique « désirable » ou lui frôlait les hanches ou les fesses parfois les touchait carrément . Si au départ Spirou supportait cela sans sourciller avec le temps il commença à avoir peur . Il avait peur d'en parler à la patronne car il pensait qu'elle risquerait de soutenir plus son assistant que lui .

Cependant un évènement changea la donne . Prés d'un an après que Spirou fut engagé , il sortit un soir avec deux trois artistes et serveurs de ses amis pour aller s'amuser à la fête foraine de Nantes pour le printemps . Alors qu'ils s'amusaient follement ils furent surpris de voir prés d'un stand de tir en train de parler avec d'autres hommes habillés de cuir et de jean . Spirou confia à ses amis qu'il avait peur de cet homme et comme si ses amis avaient compris sa peur ils lui proposèrent de les contourner . Mais en passant derrière eux le petit groupe surprit une conversation qui leur glaça le sang :

_ Alors Robert , tu l'ouvres quand ta boite de striptease ?

_ Dans trois jours et vous verrez la marchandise : pas plus de 24 ans , garçons comme filles . Répondit le concerné avec un rire guttural .

_ J'voudrais bien voir la tête de ta patronne lorsqu'elle découvrira que tu as piqué dans la caisse . Dit l'un des hommes ce qui choqua Spirou et ses amis .

_ T'inquiètes elle est tellement nul en paperasse qu'il se passera des mois avant qu'elle ne découvre que je l'ai roulée dans la farine . D'ici là sa boite aura coulée et j'aurais tout ce qui faut pour mettre la police de mon coté . Il éclata de rire avec ses amis . Spirou et les siens décidèrent d'aller prévenir Lolita . Ils allèrent tambouriner à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit et elle vint leur ouvrir en robe de chambre .

_ Spirou , les jeunes ?! Mais bon sang vous avez vu l'heure ?! Grogna-t-elle .

_ Madame Law il faut absolument qu'on vous parles ! Cria l-un des serveurs paniqué .

Devant leurs mines effrayées , la gérante les fit entrer et ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu . Elle les écouta avec attention puis leur demanda de rejoindre dans leurs chambres car plusieurs de ses employés logeaient au cabaret . Ils obéirent perplexe puis leur patronne téléphona à la police .

Le lendemain , Spirou comprit vite qu'une Lolita Law en colère était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il est jamais vu . En effet sa patronne vociférait contre Robert tandis que des policiers lui passaient les menottes .

_ Comment as-tu pus ?! Espèce de traite ! Sois en sûr que tu vas le sentir passer ton procès espèce de sale voleur ! Mes avocats vont te réduire en bouillie et crois moi que L'Antre D'Eros va récupérer tout ce que tu lui as pris ! Hurlait-elle .

_ Allons du calme madame s'il vous plait … Se lamentait un des policiers , effrayé par la fureur de la petite dame .

Un autre policier s'approcha de Spirou :

_ Jeune homme il me faudrait votre témoignage . Expliqua-t-il . Robert , surprit , tourna son regard rouge vers le jeune homme .

_ Spirou … Alors trésor tu m'as trahis ? Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime beaucoup … J'ai été gentil avec toi non ? Sa voix était à la fois mielleuse et glaciale . Spirou sentit de la sueur froide lui couler dans le dos et se mit à trembler ce qui n'échappa pas à sa patronne . Les policiers emmenèrent Faber et Lolita s'approcha du rouquin .

_ Spirou viens dans mon bureau une minute , il faut qu'on parle . Quand à vous tous mes amis : merci pour votre aide et votre soutien . Cependant les prochains jours seront difficiles pour tout le monde et je comprendrai si certains d'entres vous on besoin de vacances .

_ Vous plaisantez madame ? Vous croyiez qu'on va vous laisser tomber ? Vous rêvez ! Déclara un illusionniste en riant .

_ On est tous avec vous ! Dit un serveur . Lolita éclata de rire émut par l'affection que lui portait son personnel .

Dans le bureau , Lolita fit asseoir Spirou en face d'elle puis elle s'installa dans son siège . Elle posa son menton sur ses poings et soupira .

_ Spirou , tout à l'heure j'ai vu ta réaction face aux paroles de Robert . Je veux savoir et je te demande d'être honnêtes avec moi : Robert t'a-t-il fait des choses ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton à la fois sérieux et maternel . Spirou déglutit puis acquiesça . Il lui raconta ses gestes et ses paroles envers lui quand ils étaient seuls .

_ Je n'osais pas vous en parler car je craignais que vous ne me croiriez pas . Finit-il d'une voix tremblante .

_ Spirou saches que si tu étais venus me parler plus tôt, j'aurais donné raison à tes propos . J'ai toujours soupçonné des tendances pédophiles chez lui . Je pense que tu seras appelé durant le procès pour témoigner .

_ Je le crois aussi madame .

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

_ Oui je le veux . Vous avez été si gentille avec moi ainsi que toutes les personnes qui travaillent ici . Si on avait pas découvert les magouilles de Faber , L'Antre D'Eros aurait fermé et ça m'aurait brisé le cœur . J'adore la vie que je vis ici et je ferais de mon mieux pour défendre cet endroit .

Lolita sourit avec tendresse au jeune homme .

_ Merci Spirou … Tu peux aller te reposer . Oh mais une dernière chose , j'aimerais que tu fasses plus confiance à l'avenir . Si un jour tu as le moindre problème , viens me voir , nous en parlerons et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider .

_ Oui madame . Reprit Spirou avant de sortir du bureau .

Grace à Spirou , le procès contre Robert Faber fut gagné . Mais il ne fut condamné qu'à cinq ans de prison pour fraude et non pour pédophilie ce qui scandalisa énormément toute les personnes du coté de Lolita . La victoire bien que lucrative financièrement eu un gout amer dans leurs bouche .

Plusieurs moi plus tard, la vie avait reprit son cour à L'Antre D'Eros . Puis un beau matin d'octobre , alors que Lolita se rendait à son bureau , elle entendit une musique entrainante dans la salle de spectacle . Elle y entra discrètement et quelle ne fut sa surprise d'y trouver Spirou en train de danser sur la scène , à la barre . Ses mouvements étaient souple et gracieux mélangeant dance moderne et ballet . Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau comme un chat quand il se déplace . On aurait dit que la musique épousait ses mouvements à la perfection . Lolita ne pouvait décoller son regard du danseur . Quand la musique fut terminée elle applaudit à s'en briser les mains et Spirou , qui ne l'avait pas remarqué , sursauta au point où il faillit tomber de la scène .

_ Dis donc Spirou quel talent , quelle grâce ! Bon sang si un saint te regardait danser il se damnerait ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser comme ça !?

Spirou rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant sa patronne quasi hystérique .

_ Euh … j'ai apprit tout seul …

_ Dis moi tu n'as jamais voulut passer professionnel ?

_ Si bien sûr et j'espérai , qu'à mes 18 ans , je puisse vous faire une démonstration … Enfin …

Lolita étira un grand sourire .

_ Et pourquoi attendre tes 18 ans ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_ Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez pas d'artistes mineurs .

_ Sauf cas exceptionnel mon mignon ! Et toi tu es , excuse mes paroles , un putain des cas exceptionnel !

_ Madame Law ! S'étrangla Spirou .

La femme éclata de rire puis monta sur la scène pour rejoindre le jeune homme .

_ Est-ce que tu veux devenir danseur ici et pas à tes 18 ans ?

_ Oui madame plus que tout .

_ Eh bien je peux accéder à ta demande , il me suffit de passer juste quelques coup de fils et je te promets qu'avant tes 18 ans tu danseras devant le public de L'Antre d'Eros !

Fou de joie Spirou lui sauta au cou .

Lolita tint sa promesse et seulement trois mois plus tard , pile le jour où Spirou eu ses 17 ans la gérante lui donna les papiers qui l'autorisaient à travailler au cabaret en tant qu'artiste légal malgré qu'il soit mineur .

Ainsi commença la carrière de danseur du rouquin . Il dansait presque tout les soirs sur scène habillé d'un mini short rouge brodés de flammes dorées , d'un top dévoilant son nombril rouge écarlate , des bretelles noires et une paire de bottes haute rouge foncées et noires en cuir . Le public l'adorait et il commença a avoir de très nombreux fans . On lui donna le nom de rouge gorge à cause de son innocence et de sa grâce . Ses fans le couvraient de lettres , de fleurs et de cadeaux au point où ça en devenait gênant . Heureusement tout ses amis et sa patronne était là pour l'aider . Décidément Lolita ne regrettait rien .

Mais un jour on vint leur rapporter que Robert Faber s'était échapper de prison il aurait passé la frontière suisse . Spirou sentit l'angoisse le prendre mais celle-ci s'atténua par son travail .

Cependant , un soir après la fin de son spectacle Spirou trouva une enveloppe dans sa chambre accompagné d'un bouquet de roses fanées . Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit des photos de lui au cabaret , dans la rue …etc prises à son insu . Son sang se glaça dans ses veines . Avec les photos il trouva un mot :

 _Tu es à moi , tu ne peux pas t'échapper ._

Spirou avertit directement sa patronne qui appela la police . Mais ceux-ci conclure à une mauvaise blague . Cependant quelques jours plus tard Spirou reçut à nouveau des photos et des mots toujours accompagné de roses fanées . Cela dura plusieurs semaines et quand lui et Lolita retournèrent voir la police , ce fut l'inspecteur Paupils qui accepta de les aider . Spirou apprécia tout de suite cet homme qui s'appliquait dans son enquête . Mais le cauchemar du rouquin ne s'arrêta pas au contraire il s'accentua le jour où Spirou trouva un rouge gorge mort , aux ailes arrachés sur son lit et sur le mur au dessus était écrit :

 _Je te prendrai tes ailes à toi aussi ._

Spirou poussa un hurlement désespéré et tomba au sol . Alertés par ses cris Madame Law et plusieurs artistes accoururent et firent la macabre découverte . Lolita prit Spirou dans ses bras pour le calmer .

_ Mon dieu … Pitié je veux que ça s'arrête … Sanglota-t-il .

_ Ne crains rien … Je ne laisserais pas te toucher … N'ais pas peur … Dit doucement la gérante en le berçant .

Trois jours plus tard , alors que Spirou se changeait pour faire son spectacle , il n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans les vestiaires . Le rouquin était seul . La personne s'approcha doucement , sans faire de bruits . Spirou sentit une présence derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un mouchoir empestant le chloroforme se plaqua sur son visage . Sa vue se brouilla et il tomba évanouis . L'homme le chargea sur ses épaules , passa par la porte de derrière et le mit dans sa voiture avant de démarrer .

Inquiète de ne pas voir Spirou entrer en scène Lolita quitta sa table et se dirigea vers les vestiaires où elle ne trouva que le mouchoir sentant le chloroforme . La panique monta en elle et elle déboula sur la scène , prit le micro et annonça que la rouge gorge avait été enlevé . Un hurlement d'effroi parcouru toute les personnes présentes et elle prévint l'inspecteur Paupils .

Spirou battit des paupières . Il découvrit qu'il était nu , allongé sur un lit et enchainé à son montant . Il bougea pour essayer de se libérer .

_ Tout doux trésor … Tu vas te blesser en bougeant ainsi … Dit une voix mielleuse que Spirou reconnut et cela le fit pâlir . C'est alors que Robert Faber sortit de l'ombre et s'assit sur lit regardant Spirou comme un prédateur .

_ Robert ? Qu'Est-ce qui passe ?! Où suis-je ?! Relâche moi immédiatement ! Paniqua le jeune homme .

Robert posa un doigt sur ses lèvres .

_ Chut … Nous sommes à l'abri des regards … Tu sais quand tu m'as trahis j'étais très en colère . Ca fait mal quand une personne que vous aimez vous trahit . En prison je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre pour te faire payer . Alors je me suis enfuie et j'ai fait croire que j'étais partit en suisse . Mais je suis revenue à Nantes pour me venger et puis je t'ai vue danser … A cet instant j'ai crus que la foudre me tombait sur la tête … Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je te trouves magnifique … as-tu aimé mes cadeaux ?

Tout en disant ses mots il avait commencé à descendre son index sur le menton , le cou et les pectoraux de son prisonnier qui frissonnait de peur .

_ Quoi ?! Les photos , les roses et l'oiseau c'était toi … AHH ! Robert venait de lui pincer un tétons .

_ Tu sais que tu as une voix aussi sexy que ton corps ? Ronronna son bourreau avant de passer sa langue sur son ventre . Spirou gémit de dégout .

_ Non arrêtes ça ! NON ! Hurla-t-il alors que son agresseur lui écartait les jambes .

Deux jours s'écoulèrent et Spirou était introuvable . Tous le cherchait , Paulpils , Madame Law, la police , le personnel du cabaret … en bref tout le monde .

Lolita était morte d'inquiétude et refusait de prendre du repos . Mais le lendemain du deuxième jour il se produisit un évènement horrible .

Gustave qui sortait les poubelles découvrit Spirou prés des conteneurs entièrement nus , à moitié mort . Il hurla de l'aide . Lolita arriva en trombe et manqua de vomir en voyant l'état du jeune homme .

A l'hôpital Patrick Pauplis était encore plus blanc que ses cheveux quand on lui parla de l'état de Spirou . Il avait été violé plusieurs fois de suite au point où il avait faillit faire une hémorragie interne . On lui avait fracturé le poignet gauche , brisé la jambe droite , frappé au visage, brulé au fer rouge et à la cigarette . En attendant tout cela , madame Law éclata en sanglot se maudissant de n'avoir pas put le protéger .

Spirou resta dans le coma pendant une semaine . Quand il revint à lui , il lui fallut tout le soutien des gens qui l'aimait pour avoir la force de raconter son histoire et dire l'identité de son violeur .

L'inspecteur Paupils remua ciel et terre pour retrouver Faber mais malheureusement ses supérieurs conclurent qu'il avait fuit le pays et qu'on ne le retrouverait plus . Ce fut le désespoir pour Spirou qui était terrorisé . Il avait si peur qu'il ne pouvait plus danser . Il avait l'impression qu'il l'observait , le surveillait . Le jeune homme en avait assez , il croyait devenir fou .

Quatre mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital , il prit une dure décision et se rendit dans le bureau de madame Law .

_ Spirou que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit entrer .

Le jeune s'assit en soupirant d'un air triste :

_ Madame Law … Je peux plus continuer ainsi … Je vous aime tous de tout mon cœur mais … Je ne peux pas rester … Je suis venu vous dire que je m'en vais .

Lolita pâlit puis sourit tristement .

_ Je vois et je te comprends . Ta décision m'attriste et va sûrement attrister les autres mais vu ce que tu as endurer , je comprends ton choix . Je veux seulement que tu saches une chose : Tu seras toujours accueillit comme faisant partit de la famille quand tu reviendras nous voir . En attendant vis , mon rouge gorge , vis … C'est mon dernier ordre . Déclara-t-elle en retenant ses larmes . Elle s'était levé et était venue à la hauteur de son ami qui émut au larmes se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant .

C'est donc le cœur brisé que Spirou quitta ce cabaret merveilleux .

Nouveau chapitre plutôt sombre je l'avoues .


	8. Chapter 8

8 ) Baisers

Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre après que Spirou eu finit de conter son horrible histoire . Pacôme et Seccotine sentirent la bile leurs remonter à la gorge . Lolita , l'inspecteur et Gustave ne disaient rien la tête basse . Entre les bras de Fantasio , Spirou sentit que son ami tremblait . Celui-ci avait son menton posé sur le crâne du rouquin et sa respiration indiquait qu'il était en colère .

_ Fantasio … ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme mais son ami se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva .

_ Je reviens dans cinq minutes . Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce .

Spirou sentit son cœur se briser . Il crut le pire , que Fantasio soit dégouté de lui , le trouve faible . Il regarda Lolita qui comprit sa détresse et elle partit sur les talons du reporter .

Dans le couloir Fantasio s'immobilisa et repensa à chaque mots du récit de son ami , chaque sentiments , chaque larmes qu'il avait versé en parlant . Les visions de ce Robert Faber en train de gâcher la vie de Spirou , en train de le faire souffrir , le faisait devenir fou de colère . Il avait l'impression qu'un volcan explosait dans son ventre . Il serra les poings de rage .

_ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il en balançant son poing contre un mur . Il s'accouda contre celui-ci la respiration saccadé et laissa ses larmes couler .

_ Je ne vous conseillerez pas de vous calmez parce que moi-même je suis folle de rage même si je n'en laisse rien paraitre . Déclara calmement madame Law qui arrivait à sa hauteur . Fantasio la regarda et essuya rageusement ses larmes .

_ Pouvez vous ressentir ce que je ressens ? Cette rage , cette soif de vengeance mais aussi cette culpabilité effroyable , comme si vous n'aviez pas réussit à tenir une promesse impardonnable . Vous savez que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce malheur mais fautes d'avoir le coupable vous rejetez la faute sur vous-même pour tenter d'apaiser la souffrance . Pouvez vous la ressentir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque .

_ Oui … Tout les jours depuis 7 ans . Et je sais pertinemment que je n'aides pas Spirou de cette manière . Au contraire cela ne ferait que renforcer sa peur et sa douleur . Ce dont il a besoin pour remonter la pente c'est de mon affection , de l'amitié de ses compagnons et de votre amour …La plus grande frayeur de Spirou à cet instant est de nous perdre ou plutôt de VOUS perdre . Vous devez lui déclarer votre amour et …

_ Il n'est pas question que je profite de la faiblesse ! Cria Fantasio scandalisé . Un bruit de claque retentit violement dans le couloir . Lolita venait de gifler le reporter . Celui-ci la fixa choqué alors qu'elle , avait les yeux enflammés de colère .

_ Vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre ! Vous avez beau être craquant vous êtes vraiment un idiot ! Grand Dieu , je ne vous dit pas de profiter de la faiblesse de Spirou , non ! Au contraire lui dire que vous l'aimez lui fera le plus grand bien . Je ne l'ai peut-être pas revu depuis 7 ans mais je sais que si quelqu'un venait à lui dire des mots d'amour ça lui ferait chaud au cœur de sentir aimé parce qu'il est spécial aux yeux de cette personne . Il ne se dégouterait pas de lui-même et se sentirait mieux . Et puis je suis sûre et certaine qu'il vous aime exactement comme vous l'aimez , sinon jamais il ne serait réfugié dans vos bras malgré la douleur sur l'île , jamais il n'aurait accepter plus d'une dance avec un ami et jamais il n'aurait trouvé la force de vous demandez de rester avec lui avant son récit . Alors vous allez retourner dans cette chambre et le rassurer sur votre attitude car avant de vous rejoindre j'ai vu son regard : Il est en train de penser que vous allez l'abandonner .

Fantasio écouta son discours bouche bée massant sa joue rougit : Était ce vrai ? Spirou l'aimait-il ? Lui , penser qu'il allait l'abandonner alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ?! Fantasio se rendit compte à quel point il avait été aveugle et à la grande surprise de madame Law il se gifla lui-même .

_ Si un jour , je m'avise de l'abandonner , je me tire une balle dans la tête . Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne en ce qui me concerne . C'est un coup de poing que vous auriez dus me donner . Dit-il en riant nerveusement .

Lolita sourit heureuse de voir que son ami revenait sur terre .

_ Je vous flanquerez un coup de poing si vous vous avisez de reprendre l'attitude que vous aviez avant de prendre ma gifle . Maintenant allez le rejoindre .

Sourire aux lèvres Fantasio obéit et revint dans la chambre suivit par la gérante . En entrant tous tournèrent la tête vers eux .

Fantasio sourit et alla s'asseoir à coté de Spirou qui semblait triste , le rouquin baissa timidement les yeux puis sentit la main de son ami se glisser dans la sienne .

_ Excuse moi je ne me sentais pas très bien . Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long . Dit le reporter avec beaucoup de tendresse . L'aventurier leva les yeux vers son ami et sourit devant ses yeux doux .

Lolita se sentit mieux en voyant les deux amoureux se sourirent d'une façon si douce .

Patrick se racla la gorge :

_ Bien Spirou , je comprends parfaitement que tu sois fatigué mais avant que je m'en aille il faut que je te dise des choses importante : Voilà comme tu dois le savoir un tueur en série sévit en ce moment à Nantes . Et depuis quelque temps il s'avèrerai que Robert Faber soit le principal suspect dans cette affaire . De plus je crois que ça à également un rapport avec toi .

_ Avec moi ? S'étonna le jeune homme .

_ Je pense que Seccotine vous a déjà parlé du point commun que toute les victimes : leur cheveux roux . Eh bien sache qu'en réalité seules quatre victimes avaient les cheveux roux , quant aux autres , nous avons découvert que le tueur leur avait teint les cheveux en roux . De plus nous avons comparé deux autres points communs avec toi : le premier est que toutes les victimes , présentes les mêmes blessures que tu as eu lors de ton agression et enfin toutes voulait travailler à L'Antre D'Eros .

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna le groupe .

_ Lolita est-ce que les noms de Mathieu Click ou de Jennifer William te disent quelques choses ? Demanda Patrick sachant que Lolita avait une véritable mémoire d'éléphant en ce qu'il s'agissait des personnes .

_ Oui ce sont les noms de deux jeunes qui sont venus me voir il y a trois semaines , ils voulaient devenir danseurs dans mon cabaret mais comme ils étaient tout deux mineurs je leur ai expliqué qu'ils pourraient revenir à 18 ans .

_ Ils ont été les deux dernières victimes en dates du tueurs . Regarde cette liste s'il te plait . Dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de la poche intérieur de sa veste et en lui présentant . Lolita vit que c'était une liste de noms et fut surprise de reconnaitre plusieurs de ceux-ci , en effet ces noms étaient ceux de jeunes qui désiraient devenir artistes à L'Antre D'Eros mais dont les jeunes âges avaient obligé à Lolita de reporter leurs entretiens d'embauches .

_ Qui sont les autres ? Cinq d'entres eux sont des noms que je ne connais pas .

_ Normal ce sont les premières victimes du tueur , c'étaient des élèves de l'école de dance . Notre théorie est que Robert Faber est revenu à Nantes il y a trois mois dans le but de retrouver Spirou , voyant qu'il n'était plus à Nantes il a décidé de reporter ses pulsions sur d'autres victimes . Je pense que le fait que la première victime était rousse et danseuse a était un facteur dans son choix , par la suite il s'est organisé pour savoir tout sur de potentiels danseurs dans le cabaret et il a agit en conséquence .

Lolita pâlit à l'idée qu'elle est fournit sans le vouloir , de la chair fraîche à un prédateur . Patrick s'avança vers elle , la prit par les épaules en rougissant et lui affirma que ce n'était pas sa faute , la gérante sourit tendrement face à la timidité soudaine du policier . Spirou quant à lui se sentit mal à la pensée que des gens pouvait être mort par sa faute . Il sentit le pouce de Fantasio caresser sa main et leva les yeux vers son ami qui s'approcha de lui et lui murmura doucement :

_ N'y penses même pas … Ce n'est pas ta faute …

Spirou le regarda et sourit .

_ Bien , nous allons devoir partir , l'heure des visites va bientôt se terminer . Annonça Pacôme .

_ Je serais plus rassurée si quelqu'un restait auprès de Spirou cette nuit . Ajouta madame Law .

_ Je peux rester si tu es d'accords . Dit Fantasio en se tournant vers le rouquin . Celui-ci rougit mais accepta heureux de savoir son amoureux auprès de lui .

Le comte trouva une infirmière dans le couloir et réussit à la convaincre que Fantasio devait rester avec son ami cette nuit . Le seul qui ne fut pas très content fut Spip , puisque , bien sûr les animaux n'étaient pas admis dans l'hôpital . Mais Lolita se proposa de le garder ce qui fit couiner le petit écureuil de plaisir . Ils partirent laissant les deux amoureux ensembles .

Les deux amis passèrent la soirée ensemble à se souvenir de leurs aventures . Ils riaient , se taquinaient gentiment . On avait installé un lit pour Fantasio dans la chambre mais celui-ci s'était assis sur le lit du rouquin , le dos appuyé contre le montant . Instinctivement , presque naturellement Spirou s'était callé contre l'épaule du blond . Ils parlaient tandis que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient et que leurs doigts jouaient ensembles comme deux enfants . Alors que le soleil se couchait , Fantasio sentit la tête de Spirou pesait plus lourdement sur son épaule . Il baissa les yeux et vit que son ami s'était endormi . Attendrit , il descendit du lit , installa confortablement le rouquin et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'endormi .

_ Bonne nuit mon petit cœur …Je t'aime … Murmura-t-il même s'il savait que le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas .

Mais vers 2 heures du matin , le reporter fut réveillé par des gémissements étouffés .

« Spirou… » Pensa-t-il en se redressant sur son lit et il vit son compagnon s'agiter dans son sommeil . Il se précipita vers lui et le prit par les épaules . Spirou se réveilla en sursaut puis se mit à sangloter . Fantasio se dépêcha de le serrer fort dans ses bras lui transmettant tout son amour .

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi restes-tu auprès de moi Fantasio … ? Je suis si faible , si pitoyable …. Je me dégoutes …

Choqué par cette question Fantasio dégagea son étreinte et prit le visage de son amour en coupe , l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux .

_ Ne dis plus jamais ça … Tu m'entends ! Tu n'es ni pitoyable , ni faible … Je ne connais personne dans ce monde d'aussi fort , courageux et généreux . Tu as un diamant à la place du cœur . Spirou tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu comptes pour moi … Le gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en caressant les joues humides du rouquin .

Celui-ci fut surprit par ces mots puis n'écoutant que son espoir et son amour fit ce qu'il désirait faire depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du reporter .

Fantasio ouvrit de grands yeux en soucoupes quand les lèvres du jeune aventurier se posèrent sur les siennes durant quelques secondes . Il était si choqué qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser ce qui alarma sont ami . Il se retira croyant avoir fait une bêtise et détourna le regard , les larmes aux yeux .

_ Pardon … Je suis désolé … Comprends moi : Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami … Je t'aime … oui je t'aime plus que tout … Gémit-il sans oser le regarder .

Le reporter , croyant en un rêve passa ses doigts sur sa bouche . Les lèvres de Spirou n'étaient restées que quelques petites secondes , le contact avait été aussi bref qu'une caresse et pourtant elles étaient douces comme une plume . Puis il réalisa que le bonheur frappait enfin à la porte de son cœur . Il l'aimait … Spirou était amoureux de lui . Ne pouvant se retenir il étira un sourire lumineux puis souleva le menton de son ange du bout de ses doigts pour le voir . Celui-ci le regarda d'un air fort étonné .

_ Mon ange … Mon aventurier si tu savais à quel point tu viens de me rendre heureux . Moi aussi je t'aime Spirou , depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré tu es devenu mon idéal , l'homme de ma vie … Mon bébé je t'aime à la folie … Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée d'émotion . Fou de joie Spirou se pendit à son cou . Fantasio lui noya le visage sous une pluie de baisers et de larmes . Il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres roses de son , désormais , petit ami , les caressants de sa langue . Le baiser devint passionné , leur langues se trouvèrent puis entamèrent un balai sensuel et doux . Leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse folle tandis qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à en étouffer . A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent puis se sourirent les yeux pétillants de bonheur .

Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se caressant puis s'endormirent après s'être dit une nouvelle fois « Je t'aime » .

Et voilà enfin la déclaration d'amour !


	9. Chapter 9

9 ) Passion

Spirou se réveilla entre les bras de Fantasio . Celui-ci dormait comme un bienheureux . Spirou sourit heureux de constater que la nuit précédente n'avait pas été un rêve : Fantasio lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait , ils s'étaient embrassés jamais le rouquin n'aurait crut qu'au milieu de ce sombre séjour , son rêve le plus secret s'était réalisé . Il reposa sa tête contre le torse du reporter et écouta la musique de son cœur . Inévitablement , ce son était son préféré .Il sentit un baiser se poser dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux pour tomber sur le regard plein d'amour de Fantasio .

_ Bonjour … Murmura-t-il .

_ Bonjour mon amour … Ronronna le blond avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin . Spirou sourit contre les lèvres de son homme : Fantasio avait toujours était gourmand . Ses lèvres charnues et frissonnantes le goutait comme une sucrerie tandis que ses mains passèrent sous la chemise d'hôpital mais Spirou gémit de douleur à cause de ses blessures . Réalisant ceci Fantasio se sépara de lui bredouillant des excuses mal à l'aise non seulement d'avoir fait mal à son bébé mais aussi à cause de la chaleur qui lui avait traversé le bas ventre quand ses doigts ont caressé la peau satiné de son amant . Spirou s'attendrit et rit doucement . Il prit le visage de son homme en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement .

_ C'est pas grave … Murmura-t-il .

_ Je ne supportes pas de te voir souffrir … Je te promets que je ferais payer à Faber toutes ses horreurs .

_ Je t'en supplies ne te mets pas en danger … Si je te perdais je ne m'en remettrais pas … Dit le rouquin en collant son front contre celui de son amant . Fantasio le serra dans ses bras respirant son odeur sucrée que même l'odeur de l'hôpital n'altérait pas .

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée leurs amis arrivèrent et s'attendrirent en les trouvant en train de s'embrasser .

Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble , oubliant pendant quelques heures leurs ennuis . Félicitant les deux amoureux de leurs bonheurs .C'était vraiment agréable . La nuit suivante les deux amants dormirent l'un contre l'autre et Spirou ne fit aucun cauchemar . Le lendemain , le jeune homme avait hâte de quitter l'hôpital . Il était excité comme un enfant et ce brave Fantasio dut se faire violence pour ne pas le dévorer tout cru tant il était mignon . Leurs amis vinrent les chercher en début d'après midi et Lolita annonça :

_ Spirou vu ce qui se passe, il serait mieux que jusqu'à la fin du festival , tu dormes à L'Antre D'Eros . On a gardé ta chambre et vu la taille de ton lit , Fantasio pourra être avec toi .

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir l'aventurier jusqu'aux oreilles . Cependant il accepta ainsi que Fantasio .

_ Bien sûr mon ami , si vous le voulez vous pouvez retourner à Champignac .Proposa le comte .

Spirou sourit devant l'inquiétude du vieux scientifique .

_ Non monsieur le comte je veux rester avec vous tous . Et puis je ne risque rien tant que je ne suis pas seul .

A cet instant Fantasio lui entoura les épaules de son bras . Pacôme sourit de voir ses amis si heureux .

Le rouquin s'étira en sortant de l'hôpital . Ca faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes . Il sentit une main sur sa taille et se retrouva dans les bras de Fantasio . Le reporter sourit avec malice tandis que le rouquin enroula ses bras autour du cou de son homme . C'est alors que le reporter embrassa passionnément son aventurier qui écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser . Ils se fichaient complètement d'êtres en pleine rue . A bout de souffle ils coupèrent le baiser et Fantasio murmura avec un sourire :

_ J'en avais tellement envie …

Spirou sourit et enfouie son visage dans le cou du blond déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage .Le petit groupe les rejoignit et Spip grimpa sur l'épaule du rouquin , heureux de reprendre ce qu'il estimait être sa place à lui .

Dans les rues Fantasio et son amant étaient sur un petit nuage car ils pouvaient enfin se tenir par la main et par la taille .

Derrière eux , Seccotine gloussa et se pencha vers Madame Law .

_ Si ça continue comme ça va finir par un mariage .

Lolita rit dans sa barbe .

_ Alors quand ça arrivera appelez moi , j'organiserais la réception .

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire .

_ Je suis content que vous vous chargiez de toutes les soirées du festival jusqu'à sa fin . Déclara Pacôme .

_ Oui mais tout le mérite revient à mon équipe ils mettent les bouchers doubles pour que les spectacles soient inoubliables .

_ Je me pose une question madame , pourquoi votre cabaret s'appelle-t-il « L'Antre D'Eros » ? Demanda le comte .

La gérante éclata de rire .

_ Eh bien cher Pacôme mon ancêtre a donné ce nom au cabaret en l'honneur de son épouse .Pourquoi ça je ne m'en souviens plus mais je vous promet que dés que ça me reviendra , je vous le dirais .

Ils passèrent à l'hôtel pour prendre les affaires de Spirou puis allèrent au cabaret . Que ne fut pas la surprise du rouquin quand ils entrèrent dans la salle et qu'une pluie de cotillons s'abattit sur eux . En même temps un grand « Surprise ! » s'éleva de la salle et tout les artistes étaient là déployant une grande banderole où était inscrit : « Bienvenus Spirou » . L'aventurier était émut aux larmes . Ses vieux amis artistes avaient organisé une fête pour sa sortie d'hôpital . L'orchestre se mit à jouer et ils s'amusèrent toute l'après midi . Spirou et Fantasio ne se séparèrent pas , le reporter couvant jalousement son homme ce qui faisait bien rire les artistes en particulier les triplés . La bonne humeur régnait en maître .

En début de soirée Spirou munit de la vieille clef de sa chambre s'y dirigea en compagnie de Fantasio .

En ouvrant la porte , le rouquin se sentit nostalgique , ça n'avait pas changé : Une pièce simple , parquetée avec un lit double drapé de rouge , une commode en bois de chêne , une armoire , une fenêtre avec vu sur l'île de Versailles , les murs tapissé de lavande et de bleu et des photos accrochées . Tandis que l'aventurier commençait à ouvrir sa valise , Fantasio regardait les photos accrochés aux murs . On y voyait Spirou dans son costume de scène en compagnie d'artistes, de Madame Law ou de clients riant et souriant . Le reporter sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tête de son amant se poser sur son épaule en soupirant d'aise .

_ Ces photos sont belles . Tu es magnifique dans ce costume . Spirou rougit .

_ Pourtant tu aurais dû voir ma tête le jour où Lolita me l'a montré . J'étais complètement médusé . Expliqua-t-il en riant . Fantasio rit à son tour se retourna pour faire face à son homme et le serra dans ses bras en le berçant .

_ Spirou … ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation .

_ Hum ?

_ Si tu … avais l'occasion de reprendre ta vie ici … le ferais-tu ? Sa voix mélangeait la peur et l'inquiétude . Spirou , surprit par cette question leva les yeux vers son amour et comprit que tout comme lui Fantasio avait peur qu'il l'abandonne . Spirou sourit attendrit et prit le visage du reporter entre ses mains .

_ Non parce que ma vie et avec toi et pour toujours … Dit-il en embrassant , presque timidement les lèvres aimées . Fantasio répondit au baiser , l'approfondissant . Sa langue demanda tendrement le passage qui lui fut accordé accompagné d'un soupir langoureux .

Fantasio se mit à caresser avec douceur la colonne vertébrale du rouquin avant de faire glisser la veste en cuir de celui-ci sur ses épaules sans couper le baiser . Cependant , il sentit Spirou se tendre quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et que leurs désirs se sentirent à travers les jeans . Le blond s'arrêta comprenant la situation . Après tout , la seule expérience sexuelle que Spirou avait eu était un viol . Il était donc compréhensif que le jeune homme ait peur .

_ Spirou … si tu ne veux pas , on ne fera rien … Je ne veux pas te faire peur , ni te faire du mal … Déclara-t-il tendrement .

A cet instant l'aventurier pensa de tout son cœur que le ciel l'avait béni pour se retrouver entre les bras du plus doux et du plus gentil homme qui soit . Il se pendit à son cou en embrassant sa joue et murmura à son oreille .

_ Je le veux … Fantasio s'il te plait fais moi l'amour … Il n'y a que toi dans ce monde à qui je veux être tout entier …

Emut , Fantasio le serra contre son cœur .

Les yeux pleins de désir , Spirou déboutonna la chemise du blond révélant sa peau d'albâtre sous laquelle frissonnaient ses muscles bien dessinés . Le reporter souleva son amant de terre et le porta , comme une mariée jusqu'au lit où il y déposa doucement , il alla ensuite fermer la porte à double tours afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés puis revint vers le lit où le rouquin lui tendit les bras les yeux suppliants . Fantasio s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps chaud qui se mit à frémir . Il embrassa le rouquin avec passion tandis que ses mains s'insinuèrent doucement sous le débardeur blanc . Spirou soupira de plaisir en sentant les longs doigts sur ses hanches . Fantasio lui picora le cou de baisers et de coups de langues tout en se délectant des petits soupir qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son homme . Il finit par lui enlever le débardeur qui le séparait de la peau de satin . Mais les marques que Faber avait fait à Spirou étaient encore visibles , ce qui froncer les sourcils de Fantasio . Le rouquin le remarqua et se recroquevilla en détournant son visage empourpré de désir , honteux . Il sentit la main de son amant lui caresser la joue avant qu'il ne le serre contre lui en murmurant à son oreille :

_ Mon amour … N'est pas honte . Je t'aime et je vais enlever ces marques … Demain , tu ne verras que les miennes .

Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille ce qui fit lâcher un petit cri à Spirou . Le blond sourit , notant dans sa mémoire qu'il avait trouvé un point très sensible chez son amant . Il s'attela à sa tâche de recouvrir chaque marques par un suçon , il commença par le cou , découvrant que Spirou était très sensible surtout sous la mâchoire et dans le creux de la gorge . Il gouta ensuite avec délice ses épaules et ses clavicules , s'enivrant de son odeur . S'accrochant aux draps , Spirou croyait perdre la tête en sentant la bouche et les mains du blonds sur lui . C'était doux , si doux et si sensuel . Le rouquin avait chaud comme si le soleil le caressait . Mais Fantasio était un soleil , son soleil à lui . Il se cambra quand celui-ci passa sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons durcit , le titillant et le mordillant alors que le deuxième subissait les asseaux délicieux de la main du reporter qui le faisait danser entre ses doigts .

Fantasio remerciait le ciel , le monde , n'importe qui que les plaintes délicieuses et les gémissements langoureux de l'aventurier ne soient pas un rêve . Non c'était réel , il était là léchant et embrassant avidement le torse salé de sueur de l'homme de ses rêves . Cette main se crispant sur sa peau et l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds étaient bien réelles . Le reporter était au paradis et en voulait plus alors que la langue traça un sillon brulant sur le ventre du rouquin avant de s'introduire dans son nombril ce qui fit sursauter Spirou . Fantasio sourit contre la peau chaude alors que ses doigts habiles commencèrent à déboutonner le jean .

_ Fantasio … je… Gémit Spirou avec inquiétude . Fantasio se redressa vers le visage de son homme et le parsema de doux baisers en ronronnant :

_ Mon petit cœur … Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais être doux … Je veux te faire du bien .

Il glissa sa main dans le jean et émit une petite pression sur la bosse déjà bien développée que le boxer noir de Spirou cachait . Le rouquin poussa un cri des plus érotique quand Fantasio introduit ses doigts sous le tissu et commença à caresser sa virilité .

Fantasio avait la tête qui tournait en sentant le corps tremblant de plaisir contre lui . Le bas ventre de Spirou et ses joues étaient brulants comme l'enfer . Le reporter se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean mais voulait faire passer le plaisir de Spirou avant le sien . Néanmoins il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en sentant la main du rouquin venir lui caresser l'entrejambe tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou . Agréablement satisfait de cette initiative , le blond se mit à gémir de contentement avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser fiévreux . Il arrêta ses caresses ce qui fit grogner l'aventurier et lui baissa lentement son pantalon et son boxer , déposant un baiser à chaque centimètre de peau ce qui fit atrocement rougir le plus jeune . Il retira ensuite sa chemise ouverte , son jean et son caleçon . Ils se retrouvèrent aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance , se contemplant avec désir et amour . Ils crurent que la foudre les avait frappé de plein fouet quand ils se remirent peau conte peau sentant leurs désirs se frotter l'un contre l'autre . Fantasio redescendit entre les cuisses de Spirou et en embrassa l'intérieur . Le rouquin se cambra et cria d'une façon très lubrique quand les lèvres charnues se posèrent sur le gland de son pénis . Le blond titilla le bout dessinant des cercles avec sa, langue , la passa sur tout son long avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche . Les va et viens qu'il y exerçait faisaient perdre tout sens de la réalité à Spirou qui ne gémissait plus mais poussait des cris étouffés .

Le traitement que lui faisait subir le reporter était bon , si bon . Cela faisait plus que du bien à l'aventurier : Il avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles . Il sentit qu'il allait exploser .

_ Attends … Fantasio … Je t'en pris … Je vais AHH ! Il n'eut pas le temps de finir , jouissant dans la bouche de son amant qui n'en perdit pas une goutte . Il releva le visage vers lui se léchant les doigts et les lèvres avec gourmandise .

_ Mon bébé … Roucoula-t-il .

_ Désolé … J'ai pas put … Dit Spirou rouge comme une pivoine , la respiration saccadé et les yeux voilés de plaisir .

_ C'est pas grave , mon ange … Tu as été parfait … Le rassura Fantasio en l'embrassant , le faisant gouter à sa propre essence . Ils recommença à lui caresser le ventre , les hanches , la poitrine et ronronna de plaisir contre les douces lèvres en sentant les mains du rouquin exercer une pression très sensuelle sur ses fesses .

_ Fais moi l'amour Fantasio … Viens en moi mon chéri … Gémit lubriquement Spirou à son oreille .

_ Tu es sûr mon ange ?

_ Je te fais confiance … Répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux ambres dans ceux plus foncés de son amant . Fantasio sourit de bonheur et commença à se lécher les doigts sentant la tête lui tourner quand Spirou déposa de doux baisers sur ses épaules alors que ses mains caressaient les bouts de chaires roses de désirs . Parfaitement humidifiés , les doigts blancs descendirent jusqu'à l'intimité du rouquin . Il sentit les mains dans son dos trembler quand il commença à dessiner le contour de l'anneau de chaires puis introduisit un de ses doigts dans l'antre chaud . Spirou se crispa et Fantasio déposa de doux baisers sur ses pommettes , ses paupières serrées , son nez et son front . Le rouquin bougea un peu et Fantasio introduisit un second doigt . Cette fois ci Spirou lâcha un soupir douloureux .

_ Spirou … ?

_ Ca va aller … Bouges les s'il te plait … Supplia-t-il la voix rauque .

Fantasio obéit et commença ses va et viens à l'intérieur de son amant . Celui-ci s'agrippa au cou de Fantasio , son bassin dansant au rythme de ses doigts . Le blond enivrait par les petit cris et la chaleur de l'aventurier , l'embrassa fiévreusement , dévorant ses lèvres comme un affamé .

Au bout d'un moment , sentant qu'il allait exploser , il retira ses doigt , allongea Spirou sur les coussins du lit et se mit entre ses jambes , son membres douloureux dressé .

_ Tu es prêts mon cœur ? Si tu as mal …

_ Viens … Je t'aime Fantasio … L'interrompit Spirou des larmes de plaisir lui coulant sur les joues . Fantasio embrassa ses lèvres gonflées , passa les jambes de son amant sous ses bras et entra doucement en lui . Bien que conscient de la douleur que l'intrusion du pénis de Fantasio allait provoqué , le rouquin ne put retenir un cri de douleur . Le membre était plus imposant que ses doigts et il s'accrocha au bras de son amant . Fantasio interrompit sa progression et serra Spirou contre lui . Celui-ci plongea sa tête dans le cou du blond tandis que ses mains passèrent dans son dos , griffant la peau blanche .

_ Mon amour … Tout va bien … Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? Demanda-t-il tendrement .

Spirou secoua la tête négativement puis se détendit . Il embrassa sa joue puis passa sa langue sur l'oreille du reporter .

_ C'est bon … Lui souffla-t-il avec chaleur . Les joues et les sens enflammés , Fantasio donna un premier coup de reins qui eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le corps de son amant . Satisfait d'avoir trouvé son point sensible du premier coup le blond entama de tendres va et viens dans le corps brulant . Leur dance érotique les rendaient fous d'amour . Leur gémissants de plaisirs se répandirent dans la pièce . Jamais ils ne s'étaient si proches , si unis , une parfaite osmose . Fantasio accélérait ou ralentissait le rythme en fonction des roulements de hanches de Spirou . Jamais le rouquin ne lui avait semblé plus beau qu'à cet instant ,le visage illuminé par le plaisir et l'amour . Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler , Spirou s'en fichait , tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cette seconde , c'était son Fantasio en train de l'envoyer au septième ciel avec délice . Adieu l'horrible souvenir de Faber , ses mains infectes , sa langue répugnante . Fantasio avait réussit à lui faire découvrir les plaisirs du sexe et de l'amour . Comme pour le remercier , il s'agrippa à lui plus fort en l'embrassant . Fantasio agrippa le sexe de son amant et le caressa à son rythme . Quand l'orgasme les prit en même temps , Spirou se cambra fortement en poussant un cri de pur jouissance tandis que Fantasio le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces . Ils étaient venus , en même temps , Fantasio à l'intérieur de lui ,Spirou dans sa main . Le rouquin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du reporter pour l'empêcher de se retirer immédiatement . Il voulait chaque sensations de cet instant dans sa mémoire .

_ Je t'aime … Je t'aime à en mourir … Dit Fantasio en reprenant son souffle .

_ Moi aussi Fantasio … Je t'aime de tout mon être … Répondit le rouquin en pleurant de joie , la respiration saccadée . Fantasio lui aussi pleurait de plaisir mais aussi de bonheur . Enfin leur relation était absolument parfaite . Il se retira avec douceur et s'allongea au coté de l'homme de sa vie à qui il ouvrit les bras . Spirou se réfugia dans son cocon d'amour et de plaisir puis ramena les couvertures sur eux tandis que le reporter essuyait ses larmes par de doux baisers . Après quelques minutes ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , heureux , comblés et amoureux jusqu'à la mort .

Hot hot hot ! Fin de ce chapitre extrêmement chaud !


	10. Chapter 10

10 ) Idée

Fantasio s'éveilla doucement et sentit que quelque chose peser sur son torse . En se penchant il rencontra une chevelure rousse dont le propriétaire dormait profondément la tête reposant sur son torse et une main sur son ventre . Fantasio sourit à pleine dents en se souvenant de la nuit précédente . Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cette nuit que lui et son amant venaient de passer . Ils avaient enfin fait l'amour . Spirou s'était offert entièrement à lui sans retenu . Le blond était sûr d'une chose : De toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécut avec l'aventurier , leur amour était sans nul doute la plus merveilleuse de toute . Il respira le parfum des cheveux de son amant qui bougea doucement . Il était si mignon que Fantasio avait du mal de se retenir de lui faire l'amour sur la seconde .

_ Mon ange … Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il .

Son amant ouvrit doucement les yeux releva la tête et sourit au blond .

_ Bonjour beau gosse … Ronronna-t-il en lui embrassant le cou .

Fantasio rit avant de faire basculer son amant sous lui .

_ Salut bébé . Répondit-il en embrassant le rouquin à pleine bouche . Celui-ci sourit contre les lèvres gourmandes . Le reporter le serra dans ses bras , le caressant tendrement .

Spirou était si heureux . Il se sentait, bien , en sécurité contre le cœur de son amant .

_ Fantasio je t'aime et je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de mon existence .

Le reporter lui sourit .

_ Je te promets que ce ne sera pas la dernière … Dit-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers .

Le rouquin gloussa en sentant les mains de son amant lui caresser les cottes lui donnant une sensation de chatouille . Il frémit en sentant le blond lui mordiller la peau tendre indiquant que la matinée serait câline .

Mais des coups à la porte de Spirou annulèrent cette idée .

_ Spirou ? Fantasio ? Vous êtes réveillés ? Appela Lolita de l'autre coté .

Le reporter grogna et Spirou étouffa un rire . Fantasio le regarda d'un air taquin et recommença ses caresses faisant gémir son amant de plaisir .

_ Arrêtes… S'il te plait … Ricana Spirou en retenant ses gémissements .

_ Elle va finir par s'en aller … Roucoula son amant avec une mine d'enfant joueur .

_ On voit que tu ne la connais pas .

Spirou avait raison car les coups à la porte reprirent :

_ Fantasio … Arrêtez de bécoter Spirou dés le matin ! Venez au moins prendre un bon petit déjeuner . Faire l'amour le ventre vide n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé ! Gronda madame Law . Ces paroles firent rougir les deux hommes de plus belle .Spirou éclata de rire et Fantasio se leva en grognant , retrouva son caleçon et alla ouvrir sous les gloussements de Spirou .

_ Vous êtes vraiment … Commença-t-il mais Lolita le coupa en éclatant de rire .

_ Dépêchez vous sinon ça va refroidir ! Dit-elle en partant laissant Fantasio médusé . Spip , qui l'avait accompagné en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre et se jeter dans les bras de son maître .Le reporter se retourna vers le lit pour contempler le jeune homme nu qui caressait son écureuil , les draps cachant le bas de son corps . Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance .

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans la salle de spectacle avec tout les artistes dans la bonne humeur . La plupart d'entre eux se moquèrent gentiment des bruits que les deux amoureux avaient fait la nuit précédente ou suppliaient Spirou de leur montrer les marques que le blond lui avait fait .Le rouquin était si gêné qu'il se tassait dans sa chaise . Heureusement Fantasio et madame Law vinrent à son secours et parvinrent à convaincre les autres de se calmer .

Après , les deux amants allèrent prendre une douche ensemble qui devint très vite coquine .

Calmés , ils allèrent se promener dans le jardin japonais de l'île de Versailles . Le ciel était bleu , la température idéale . Ils passèrent des heures dans la jardin , se tenant par la main , s'enlaçant dans l'herbe , parlant de tout et de rien , profitant de chaque instant l'un avec l'autre .

Il n'y avait quasi personne ce qui fait qu'ils purent passer une matinée plus que tranquille .

Debout sur le pont japonais , alors qu'ils admiraient la cascade , Fantasio glissa sa main sur la hanche du rouquin et celui-ci cala sa tête sur le torse chaud . Ils restèrent tendrement l'un contre l'autre se balançant doucement au son d'une berceuse silencieuse .

_ Je t'aime … Murmura le blond à l'oreille de son amant . Celui-ci sourit et tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser auquel le blond répondit avec tendresse .

_ Moi aussi je t'aime .

_ Je sais que tu as peur … Mais tu n'es pas seul Spirou , je suis et je resterais toujours à tes cotés . Je t'en ai fait la promesse et je compte bien la tenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours .De plus nous avons nos amis à nos cotés .

_ Tu as raison … Merci Fantasio .

_ Merci ? Pourquoi ?

_ D'être ce que tu es … Répondit le jeune homme avant d'embrasser son amant . Spip , qui les avait accompagné grimpa sur la tête de son maitre ce qui grogner le reporter et rire le rouquin .

« Ils sont mignons mais faudrait pas qu'ils m'oublis quand même ! » Pensa-t-il .

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leurs ballades , ils virent une voiture de police devant le cabaret . En entrant dans la salle de spectacle ils entendirent madame Law qui vociférait contre l'inspecteur Paupils .

_ NON ! Non et non ! Patrick il n'en est absolument hors de question !

_ Lolita s'il te plait calme toi . Je n'agirais que selon lui . Ah d'ailleurs bonjour Spirou , monsieur Fantasio .

_ Inspecteur ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda le rouquin en arrivant à leurs hauteurs .

_ Il y a que Faber a fait une nouvelle victime , un jeune homme roux de 16 ans .Mais on a trouvé ça prés de lui . Expliqua l'inspecteur en désignant la table derrière lui . Dessus étaient posés , dans des sachets en plastique , un bouquet de roses fanées et une lettre : _J'ai hâte de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras mon petit rouge gorge ._

En voyant ceci Spirou devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme et chancela . Fantasio le retint contre son épaule .

_ Oh non … Murmura-t-il .

_ Ca va aller … Je suis là … Souffla le reporter en lui caressant le dos .

_ Spirou , ça ne peut plus duré . Il est évident que Faber continuera tant qu'il ne t'aura pas . Moi je veux le coincer mais par-dessus tout te protéger . J'ai longuement discuté avec mes supérieurs et nous avons compris qu'il faut absolument lui tendre un piège . Cependant ça ne pourra jamais sans ton aide .

_ Que dois-je faire ? Jouer l'appât c'est ça ? Devina l'aventurier .

L'inspecteur acquiesça .

_ Il faut que tu acceptes de re-danser …

_ Eh une seconde ! Je refuse catégoriquement que Spirou se mette en danger ! Cria Fantasio en se mettant devant son amant , les poings sur les hanches .

_ Ravie de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui soit de mon avis ! Ajouta Lolita .

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient tout les trois , Spirou , Spip posé sur son épaule , se mit à fixer la scène sur laquelle il s'était tellement amusé autrefois . Il réentendit la musique , remonta dans le temps , revit les spectateurs et ses amis . Mais il se souvint aussi du temps de ses angoisses , la peur d'être surveillé par Robert … Il ne voulait plus avoir peur de cette scène .

Il se tourna vers les trois autres qui se chamaillaient encore .

_ C'est d'accord . Dit-il .

Ils se tournèrent vers lui effarés . Fantasio fronça les sourcils .

_ Spirou …je …

_ Fantasio écoutes … Je sais que tu as peur pour moi que tu veux me protéger mais moi je suis fatigué d'avoir peur de Faber , de mon passé , de cette scène où j'étais pourtant si heureux avant . Je t'en pris . De plus je ne supporte pas le fait de savoir qu'il s'en prend à d'autre personne tant qu'il ne m'aura pas .Si tu ne veux pas t'embarquer là dedans je comprendrai … Le coupa le jeune homme . Il semblait désespéré .Le reporter le regarda puis soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras .

_ J'ai peur … Que tu sois blessé ou pire . Mais comme je te l'ai dit je suis avec toi , pour le meilleur et le pire . Mais vous vous avez intérêt à ce que votre idée soit bonne ! Dit-il à l'inspecteur tandis que Spirou enfouit en souriant son visage dans le cou de son amant .

Madame Law passa une main dans ses cheveux résignée .

_ Je me souviens encore du jour où tu m'as supplié de ne pas monter sur scène tellement tu avais peur qu'il soit dans la salle . Tu es sûr que c'Est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui Lolita . Et puis si je ne le fait pas maintenant … Je ne le ferais jamais . Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant à son ancienne patronne .

_ Bon d'accords je marche .

Le jeune homme lui sauta au cou .

_ Et en quoi consiste votre plan ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ Vous avez déjà lut le fantôme de l'opéra ? C'est bien simple , à un moment donné , pour capturer le fantôme , le Vicomte de Chagny se sert de Christine , la cantatrice pour l'attirer dans un piège alors qu'elle chante . Nous avons penser faire la même chose avec Spirou lors de la dernière soirée du festival .

_ Ca ne fait que trois jours . Je ne sais pas si tu seras prêt d'ici là. Dit la gérante en s'adressant au rouquin .

_ Je vais m'entrainer à fond . Répliqua le jeune homme déterminé .

Lolita sourit en voyant que son ancien protégé était toujours aussi courageux .

_ Bon je reviendrais demain pour vous expliquer les détails du plan et je verrais l'entrainement de Spirou .

De retour dans la chambre Spirou fixait les photographies accrochées aux murs . Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la fois de peur et de nostalgie . Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et se mit à sangloter . Spip se frotta contre la jambe de son maître en couinant tristement .

_ Ce n'est rien Spip … Ne t'inquiètes pas … Hoqueta le jeune homme en se penchant pour prendre son écureuil dans ses mains . Celui-ci se mit à lécher les larmes de son maître . Tout a coup le rouquin sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules .Fantasio déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant qui pleura entre ses bras .

_ Tout ira bien … Je t'aiderais et te soutiendrai de tout mon cœur …

Spirou s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces manquant d'étouffer ce pauvre Spip en répétant inlassablement au reporter qu'il l'aimait . Tandis que l'écureuil sortait de la chambre , les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément comme pour se consoler de leur frayeurs les plus profondes .

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait .


	11. Chapter 11

_11 ) Sensualité_

Le lendemain , lorsque Fantasio se réveilla , il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit .Inquiet le reporter s'habilla et partit à la recherche de son amant . En se dirigeant vers la grande salle , il entendit de la musique .

Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, and try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed

 _Prend moi maintenant, bébé, ici tel que je suis  
Serre moi dans tes bras, essaie et comprend  
Le désir est de la faim c'est le feu que je respire  
L'amour est un festin, auquel nous mangeons_

Arrivé à l'entrée , sous l'arche en velours rouges , il vit Spirou en train de danser sur la scène .

Il voulut s'avancer mais fut retenu par le bras . En se retournant , il rencontra le visage souriant de Lolita qui lui indiqua le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres rouges .

_ Je vous conseille de ne pas entrer tout de suite mais d'ouvrir grand vos yeux et vos oreilles .Il est là depuis 5 heures du matin .

Le reporter la regarda surprit et se mit à contempler l'homme de sa vie .

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I need your hand  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now

 _Viens maintenant, essaie et comprend  
La manière dont je me sens sous ton commandement  
Prend ma main, viens à l'abri  
Ils ne peuvent plus te blesser maintenant_

Sur la scène le rouquin dansait sans gêne au rythme de la musique . Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau , ses mouvements épousaient chaque notes de la musique donnant à ses gestes de la grâce et de la sensualité .

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to love  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

 _Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants  
Parce que la nuit appartient au désir  
Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants  
Parce que la nuit nous appartient_

Il avait l'impression de décoller de la Terre . Tout comme autrefois il se sentait libre , vivant , en dehors du temps . La musique devenait son amie , sa seconde peau comme quand il était adolescent et qu'il dansait en rêvant d'aventures .

Have I a doubt, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes

 _Ai-je des doutes, bébé, quand je suis seul  
L'amour est une sonnerie de téléphone  
L'amour est un ange, déguisé en désir  
Ici dans notre lit jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive_

Fantasio de son coté sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle . Spirou était magnifique . Le blond avait l'impression de contempler un ange . Il se mit à jalouser cette musique qui pendant quelque minutes collait à la peau de l'aventurier et semblait le caresser .

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel, under your command  
Take my hand, and the sun resets  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now

 _Viens maintenant, essaie et comprend  
La manière dont je me sens sous ton commandement  
Prend ma main, viens à l'abri  
Ils ne peuvent plus te blesser maintenant_

L'un dansant , l'autre contemplant , les deux hommes n'étaient plus du tout à L'Antre D'Eros . Ils étaient ailleurs dans un eldorado imaginaire que même les Lumières n'auraient pus imaginer .

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to love  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

 _Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants  
Parce que la nuit appartient au désir  
Parce que la nuit appartient aux amants  
Parce que la nuit nous appartient_

La musique stoppa comme Spirou . C'est alors qu'il entendit des applaudissements qui le firent sursauter . Il tourna la tête et vit Fantasio et Lolita . Il rougit instantanément et éclata de rire .

_ Incroyable ! Tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent à ce que je vois . Déclara Madame Law en le rejoignant avec Fantasio .

_ Je suis quand même un peu rouillé . Dit modestement le rouquin .

Il sauta hors de la scène et atterrit dans les bras du reporter qui l'embrassa sur la joue .

_ Tu es magnifique … Ronronna-t-il à son oreille .

Spirou sourit heureux et à la fois gêné .

La gérante s'attendrit .

_ Bien si tu continus comme ça , tu seras prêt pour le grand soir . Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te lever si tôt .

_ Je n'avais plus sommeil . J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé ?

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas . Répondit Fantasio en passant sa main dans les cheveux roux .

_ Tant mieux . Je vais aller prendre une douche avant que l'inspecteur arrive .

_ Et surtout tu viens déjeuner ! C'est un ordre !

_ Ok patronne . Répondit le rouquin en se dirigeant vers la salle des douches .

Fantasio le regarda partir .

_ Allez le rejoindre . Lui dit Madame Law en lui souriant de manière explicite . Fantasio rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et voulut parler mais la gérante fila comme une flèche .

Le reporter soupira bruyamment . Décidément soit cette femme était devin soit elle était vraiment une experte en amour .

Spirou soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps . Il sourit en se souvenant des yeux de Fantasio quand il lui avait déclaré qu'il était magnifique . C'était mieux que tout les applaudissements du monde . Re danser avait si merveilleux pour lui qu'il n'avait pas ressentit de la peur ni la présence de son amant ou de son amie dans la salle . Cependant il ressentait l'angoisse du grand soir . Il avait peur mais il voulait se débarrasser de Faber une foie pour toute .

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Fantasio entrer et sursauta légèrement en sentant deux bras nus s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres douces se poser sur son épaule . Il sourit , Fantasio l'avait rejoint sous la douche . Le blond le berça doucement en embrassant avec gourmandise ses épaules et son cou .

_ Tu sais à quel point tu es excitant quand tu danses ? Je suis jaloux … Murmura-t-il à son oreille .

_ Ah oui ? Demanda malicieusement l'aventurier en se retournant et en se pendant au cou du reporter .

_ Oh que oui . Je suis jaloux de cette musique qui te caresses , de ce public qui te verras danser …Il ne put continuer car son amant posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse . Leurs langues se trouvèrent , se caressèrent , se goutèrent avec plaisir .Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle alors que leur désir s'éveilla .

_ Saches que quand je danserais … Ce sera pour toi et uniquement pour toi … Souffla le rouquin en ponctuant ses mots de baisers . Il commença à embrasser la mâchoire de Fantasio , puis ses clavicules . Le reporter le laissa faire soupirant de bien être tout en caressant le dos du jeune homme puis descendant doucement vers la naissance de ses reins .Il grogna de plaisir quand Spirou passa ses lèvres et sa langues sur ses pectoraux capturant un des boutons de chaires entre ses dents .

Il plaqua doucement le blond contre le carrelage de la cabine tandis que sa langue continuait son parcours fiévreux vers le bas du corps de celui-ci .

_ Bébé … Soupira le reporter tandis que Spirou s'agenouillait devant son membre déjà bien gonflé .

_ Mon amour laisses moi faire s'il te plait … Dit-il sensuellement . Fantasio rougit et émit un gémissement rauque quand l'aventurier le prit doucement en bouche . Il passa sa langue sur tout le long ,tout en le caressant de ses mains , titilla le gland de ses lèvres et de sa langue . Tout ceci sans lâcher son amant des yeux qui avait l'impression d'être au paradis . La fellation de son amant était douce et tendre . Sentant qu'il allait jouir il voulut arrêter son amant mais n'en eu pas le temps .

_ Mon cœur je vais venir … Gémit-il . Mais Spirou continua et sentit son cœur exploser quand son amant jouit dans sa bouche en émettant un cri rauque .Il se redressa en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un chat léchant une moustache de lait . Fantasio le serra dans ses bras , embrassant sa nuque avec douceur .

_ Fantasio … Prends moi … Supplia le jeune homme en mordillant l'oreille du reporter .Excité au plus au point , Fantasio se mit à caresser sensuellement son amant tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers fiévreux . Il s'enivrait des petits cris de plaisir que poussait l'aventurier . Celui-ci s'adossa contre la paroi de la cabine alors que son amant s'empara du gèle douche et s'en enduisit les doigts . Il se colla à son ange en l'embrassant passionnément alors que ses mains descendirent lentement vers les fesses du rouquin . Celui-ci s'accrocha au cou du reporter en l'embrassant sur la joue . Il grogna de plaisir quand leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre .Fantasio souleva une des jambes de son bébé et l'enroula contre sa hanche tandis qu'un de ses doigts enrobé de gèle pénétra dans l'antre chaud . Spirou grimaça de douleur lorsque son amant introduisit un second doigt puis un troisième . Il trembla contre le corps chaud du blond et passa sa langue sur son cou , suçotant la peau fragile . Bientôt la douleur disparut ne laissant plus que le plaisir que le mouvement des doigts de Fantasio lui procurait . Le blond se délectait avec amour des petits cris qui s'échappait de la gorge de l'aventurier . C'était merveilleux . Se sentant sur le point d'exploser il retira ses doigts ce qui fit grogner son amant . Il le coinça entre lui et le carrelage de la douche , enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches , s'appuyant d'une main contre la parois il souleva son amant de l'autre en l'embrassant tendrement .

_ Je n'en peux plus mon ange …

_ Viens … Je t'en pries … Fais moi l'amour … Supplia Spirou .

Obéissant avec ferveur , le blond le pénétra doucement malgré le cri de douleur que poussa l'aventurier .

Il s'immobilisa un instant pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence . Il sentait les chaires brulantes se contracter autour de son pénis ce qui lui faisait tourner la tête . Spirou indiqua qu'il était détendu en embrassant longuement la commissure des lèvres de son amant . Fantasio commença ses va et viens doucement puis accéléra le rythme selon la fréquence des cris du rouquin . Cris qui emplissaient toute la grande pièce des douches ce qui fait que si quelqu'un entrait , cette personne soit sortirait tout de suite en rougissant soit jouerait les voyeurs .Les deux amants se fichaient complètement de se faire prendre tant ils étaient trop occupé à s'enivrer de luxure et d'amour .Dans un coup de rein ultime , Fantasio jouit dans l'antre brulant faisant voir les étoiles à son amant .Spirou jouit à son tour en criant le prénom de Fantasio avant que celui-ci ne capture ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux . Il se retira avec douceur et serra doucement Spirou dans ses bras . Celui-ci ne pouvant tenir sur ses jambes , il se laissa glisser sur le sol . Le reporter s'assit et le prit sur ses genoux , posant son menton dans les cheveux roux .

_ Je t'aime … Je t'aime Spirou … Dit-il la respiration saccadée .

_ Moi aussi mon chéri je t'aime . Répondit tendrement le jeune homme en posant sa joue contre le cœur battant de son homme .

Ils reprirent doucement leur souffles , lavèrent les traces de leurs ébats et rejoignirent le reste des artistes pour déjeuner ainsi que l'inspecteur qui le reprocha d'être en retard ce qui fit bien rire Lolita .

Fin de ce chapitre chaud !


	12. Chapter 12

12 ) Piège

Après le déjeuner , Patrick , que Lolita avait réussit à convaincre de manger avec eux , expliqua son plan . Il était , comme il le disait , on ne peut plus simple : Durant la soirée , plusieurs policiers , déguisés en civils seront cachés dans la salle et pourront interpeler Faber lorsqu'il sera à porter de vue . Sachant qu'ils ont sa photo , ils leurs sera facile de le repérer .

_ Tout cela est bien beau Patrick mais tu oublies l'essentiel : Robert connait tout les recoin du cabaret , chaque portes et chaque couloirs . La preuve : Il y a sept ans il a put s'introduire deux fois à l'intérieur sans qu'on s'en rende compte .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas tout mes hommes seront sur le coup . Déclara l'inspecteur .

Cependant Lolita n'était pas convaincu malgré la bonne foi de son ami .

Spirou quant à lui malgré la confiance qu'il accordait à l'inspecteur Paupils avait tout de même peur .Cependant avec Fantasio et ses amis à ses cotés il se sentait plus rassuré .

_ Inspecteur que se passerait-il si Faber ne vient pas ? Demanda Fantasio .

_ Il viendra Fantasio … Croyez moi sur parole …

Lorsque Pacôme et Seccotine arrivèrent au cabaret deux heures plus tard , ils eurent l'occasion de regarder le rouquin en train de s'entrainer dur . Ses exercices de dance durèrent presque toute la journée au point où Fantasio , Lolita , Seccotine , le comte et tout les autres eurent vraiment peur pour sa santé . L'aventurier eu beau les rassurer ils exigeaient qu'il se repose toutes les heures .

Fantasio ne le quittait pas d'une semelle . Mais il est très dur de voir la personne que vous aimez bouger avec sensualité sans le toucher donc le brave reporter dût se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui toutes les minutes .

Toute la journée , des policiers , des techniciens et des experts firent le tour du bâtiment , étudiant chaque recoin afin de le connaitre par cœur pour le grand soir . Ils vérifièrent les caméras de surveillance , les portes et systèmes de sécurité , la scène , les couloirs etc …

Ils étudièrent chaque entrées et sorties que Faber était susceptible d'utiliser .

Pendant Lolita et son équipe préparaient des affiches pour annoncer au public le retour sur scène , après sept ans d'absence , du rouge gorge . La gérante savait que les plus anciens habitués du cabaret viendraient sans hésiter . Cependant , elle espérait que la foule de clients ne poserait pas de problèmes au policiers .

Puis elle se rendit dans les vestiaires et eu le cœur lourd en repensant que c'était là que le rouquin avait été enlevé .

« Cette fois , plus question de le laisser seul ! » Pensa-t-elle en fouillant dans de vieux coffre . Elle tomba sur un vêtement qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et alla prévenir Mika , le costumier du cabaret .

Alors que Spirou dansait sous les yeux attentifs de ses amis , madame Law grimpa sur la scène en compagnie .

_ Spirou stoppe deux secondes , il faut que Mika prenne tes mesures .

_ Mes mesures ? Demanda le jeune homme .

_ Oui viens ici s'il te plait .

L'aventurier haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le costumier . C'était un homme maigre , assez efféminé avec des cheveux blonds et raides , des yeux en amandes verts et un piercing dans le nez . Il avait 37 ans et pourtant il semblait en avoir à peine 27 . Avec un mettre ruban de couturier , il prit les mesures du rouquin en vrai professionnel , le remercia et repartit avec la patronne .

_ C'est une chance qu'il n'est pas beaucoup grandit et que son ancien costume n'est pas été abimé , je n'aurais qu'à faire quelques retouches . Il faudrait qu'il passe demain pour les essais . Déclara-t-il à Lolita .

_ Ok je lui dirais . Merci Mika .

_ Pas de soucis patronne . Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil .

Plus la soirée se rapprochait plus Spirou était angoissé bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer . Cependant même si il essayait de le cacher , son entourage , et particulièrement Fantasio devinait à quel point il avait peur .

Spirou n'avait jamais aimé montrer ses frayeurs que ce soit devant un ennemi ou un ami . Lolita et Fantasio faisaient partis des rares personnes qui avaient pus le voir dans un état fragile . A la fin de la journée , le jeune homme était épuisé par son entrainement .

Après le diner le rouquin alla se coucher en compagnie de son amant .

Le lendemain l'entrainement continua . Cependant , Pacôme et Seccotine avait également envie de participé et le dire à Lolita .

_ Eh bien je pense que vous pourriez aider en allant coller ses affiches . Je suis désolée je sais que c''est plutôt dévalorisant mais …

_ Non non madame . Au contraire nous allons nous en charger . La coupa gentiment Seccotine .

Spirou , avait entendu depuis la scène et s'approcha de Fantasio qui était au pied de celle-ci .

_ Vas avec eux tu as besoin de prendre l'air . Proposa-t-il .

_ Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta le blond .

Le rouquin sourit tendrement puis se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du reporter qui y répondit avec délices .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi … Ronronna-t-il en coupant le baiser .

_ Je serais bientôt de retour . Dit Fantasio en partant avec leurs amis .

Un magnifique soleil brillait sur la métropole . Le trio colla toutes ses affiches puis décidèrent d'aller se promener vers le château des ducs .

_ Seccotine avec tout ce qui se passe comment comptes tu finir ton reportage ? Demanda Fantasio .

La jeune journaliste secoua la tête .

_ Je préfère y renoncer pour l'instant . Spirou a plus besoin de notre aide . De plus après tout ce que j'ai appris , j'estime n'avoir pas le droit d'aller plus loin . Je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à Spirou , à toi et … à votre couple . D'ailleurs je suis heureuse pour vous deux .

Le blond rougit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie .

_ Il est vrai que depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour , l'un l'autre , on se demandait qui serait le premier à franchir le pas . Ajouta le comte en riant . Fantasio rougit d'avantage .

_ C'était si évident que ça ? Demanda-t-il timidement .

_ Oh oui ! Répondirent les deux autres en riant .

Cependant un peu plus loin Robert Faber examinait une des affiches qu'ils venaient de poser . Il étira un sourire satisfait et gourmand .

_ Alors comme ça Spirou va danser ? … Humm j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un hasard . Ce qu'il est naïf : Il croit sincèrement qu'il est en sécurité . Eh bien mon mignon je crois que je vais beaucoup m'amuser demain soir …

Le trio revint au cabaret une heure plus tard et s'aperçurent que Spirou n'était plus sur la scène . Inquiet Fantasio demanda à Gustave où se trouvait son amant . Le videur lui dit qu'il était dans les vestiaires . Il s'y rendit et en ouvrant la porte sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge devant la vision qui se trouvait devant lui .

En compagnie de madame Law et de Mika , se tenait Spirou dans son costume de scène . Bien que Fantasio ait put déjà le voir sur les photos dans la chambre la réalité était tout autre .

Le rouquin était sexy à damnés tout les saints de l'univers hommes comme femmes .

Le mini short rouge épousait à la perfection la rondeur de ses fesses , le top dessinait son torse d'androgyne avec harmonie …En bref , ce brave Fantasio manqua de faire une hémorragie nasale .

_ Oh mon dieu … Suffoqua-t-il . Lolita éclata de rire et Spirou rougit .

_ Ca ! Cela veut dire que tu es parfait ! Et tout ça grâce au fait que Mika a des doigts de fées et que par chance ce cher Spirou n'a grandit que de trois centimètres en sept ans ! Alors Fantasio comment le trouvez vous exactement ?

Le blond ne savait que répondre . Quel mot pouvait décrire la beauté de l'aventurier .

_ Fantasio ? Intervint-il timidement .

Le blond redescendit sur terre et étira un grand sourire .

_ Tu es parfait … J'ai pas d'autres mots …

Son amant sourit avec gêne et tendresse .

La gérante lui tapota l'épaule .

_ Tu vois même lui est d'accord ! Et encore bravo Mika tu es vraiment le meilleur .

_ Tout le plaisir fut pour moi madame . Répondit le couturier en s'inclinant .

_ Allez nous avons encore beaucoup de travail et vous ne l'épuisez pas ! Reprit la gérante en s'adressant au reporter . Celui-ci agacé leva les yeux au ciel et Spirou éclata de rire . Fantasio sourit , s'approcha comme un prédateur et prit son amant dans ses bras .

_ Tu me rendais déjà fou … Mais là … je suis bon pour la camisole …. Ronronna-t-il en lui embrassant les pommettes , le bout du nez et enfin le cou .

_ Tout doux mon amour … Lolita a bien dit que nous devions être sages .

Fantasio grogna contre l'épaule de son homme .

Enfin ce fut le grand soir . L'Antre D'Eros était plein a craquer . Déguisés parmi les invités de nombreux policiers scrutaient attentivement les alentours .Lolita accueillait ses hôtes les plus important avec toute la galanterie dont elle disposait . Les serveurs arpentaient toutes la salles de spectacles , prenants les commandes , conduisant les invités à leurs tables etc …

Dans les vestiaires , Spirou tremblait de peur et de nervosité . Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter . C'était Patrick .

_ Tout va bien Spirou .

_ Vous m'avez fait peur inspecteur .

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention . Spirou … Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussit à t'aider autrefois et je te jures de réparer mon erreur .

Spirou secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le bras du policier .

_ Vous n'avez fait aucune erreur inspecteur . Vous avez fait au-delà de votre mieux … Je sais que vous avez toujours été là pour m'aider . Qu'importe ce qui se passera ce soir … Vous avez ma reconnaissance et ma confiance . Dit-il avec gentillesse . Le policier émut par le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de le serrer paternellement dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance .

Le spectacle commença par des contorsionnistes , les triplés firent un numéro de magie , une dresseuse de colombes etc …

Avant le début du spectacle Lolita , Fantasio , Seccotine et Pacôme se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour être auprès du rouquin . Le comte serra la main de son ami , Seccotine le serra dans ses bras , Spip grimpa sur son épaule et lui embrassa tendrement la joue le chatouillant avec ses moustache . Fantasio quant à lui l'embrassa avec passion , le serrant contre son cœur en lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout .

Lolita entra sur scène et saisit un micro .

_ Mesdames et messieurs pour votre plus grands plaisirs , ce soir et uniquement ce soir j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour du Rouge Gorge !

La salle explosa d'acclamations tandis que Spirou entra sur scène et commença à danser sourire aux lèvres .

De son coté Lolita et les autres revinrent à leur table .

Bien que captivé par les mouvements de son amant , Fantasio gardait quand même le regard sur les environs . Tout comme les autres il tentait de distinguer Faber dans la pièce . Chaque policiers était concentré à son poste .

Sur scène , Spirou bien qu'effrayé à l'idée que son violeur était dans la salle , se sentait presque revenu à son adolescence . Il se sentait bien , libre , dans un état encore plus intense que lors de ses entrainements . Comme il l'avait dit , c'était pour Fantasio et uniquement pour Fantasio qu'il dansait . Chaque pas , chaque mouvements était un « je t'aime » .

Le numéro ce finit sans que Faber ne fasse son apparition . Sachant que pendant quelque minutes , Spirou était seul dans les vestiaires , Fantasio s'y précipita en compagnie de Spip . Il y entra et soupira de soulagement en y trouvant son amant en train de se changer , sain et sauf .

En le voyant Spirou sourit avant de pâlir d'un seul coup en voyant une ombre se glisser derrière le reporter .

_ FANTASIO ! Hurla-t-il avant que Faber ne poignarde le blond dans le flanc qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol .

Fin de ce chapitre plein de suspense !


	13. Chapter 13

13 ) Sang

Fantasio s'écroula au pied de son amant qui se précipita sur lui en hurlant et le prit dans ses bras . Il compressa la plaie sanglante d'une main tremblante .

_ Oh mon Dieu … Non Fantasio tiens bon ! Supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux .

_ Sauves toi … Spirou … Ordonna le blond , le visage crispé de douleur .

_ Pas question que je t'abandonne ! Rétorqua fermement le rouquin . Cependant il sentit le couteau de Robert se presser contre sa gorge .

_ Viens avec moi … Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire malsain .

_ Ne le … touches pas ! Persiffla difficilement Fantasio .

Spirou se retourna d'un bond et tenta de désarmer Robert mais celui-ci le projeta contre un miroir de toilette manquant de l'électrocuter avec les ampoules .

Fantasio essaya de se relever mais Faber appuya sur son estomac avec son pied . Il leva son couta prés à l'abattre sur le reporter .

_ Non ! Robert je t'en supplies ne le tue pas ! Supplia Spirou en se relevant difficilement .

Pendant ce temps , Spip fonça vers la table de Lolita en couinant de détresse . Il bondit sur la tête du comte puis sur les genoux de la gérante complètement paniqué .

_ Mais enfin Spip ?! Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ?! S'écria Seccotine .

_ Oh mon Dieu Spirou ! Comprit Lolita en se levant d'un bond . Elle fonça dans les vestiaires suivit par l'inspecteur , le comte et la jeune journaliste .

_ Spirou mon cher trésor je te proposes un marché : Tu viens avec moi et en échange je ne tues pas ton ami .

_ Non ! Spirou ne l'écoutes pas ! Sauves toi ! Hurla Fantasio toujours prisonnier du pied de son agresseur . La douleur le paralysait et il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir .Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de décision : Spirou en danger et lui incapable de l'aider . Spirou était désespéré . Il voyait le sang de son amant se répandre sur le sol et il savait que si il tentait d'attaquer à nouveau Robert celui-ci aurait tout le temps de le tuer avant qu'il ne l'approche .

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix .

_ D'accords … Je viens avec toi … mais pitié … ne le tues pas . Décida-t-il la gorge serrée .

_ NON ! Hurla Fantasio . Robert libéra son prisonnier qui suffoqua . Il s'approcha de Spirou et le saisit par le bras le menaçant de son couteau .

_ Et pas d'entourloupes ou le je risque de te faire mail . Rassurez vous monsieur Fantasio je prendrai grand soin de lui ! Déclara-t-il en entrainant le jeune homme vers la sortie .

_ NON SPIROU ! Laisse le ordure ! S'égosilla le reporter .

_ Fantasio ! Hurla le rouquin .

Le reporter tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais la douleur le cloua sur place , sa vision était trouble et il sentait le froid s'insinuer dans ses membres . Maudit Faber ! Une fois de plus il allait faire du mal à l'aventurier et Fantasio serait incapable de le protéger . Ce n'était pas juste après tout le bonheur qui leur était arrivé , leur premier baiser , leur première fois … Les images de leur première nuit d'amour ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux comme un rêve qui se serait réaliser . Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi . C'est alors que Lolita arriva en trombe dans la pièce avec le reste du groupe .

_ Par tout les saints Fantasio ?! S'horrifia-t-elle en s'agenouillant et mettant le reporter en position de secours . Seccotine poussa un cri d'effroi et Pacôme se précipita sur le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance .

_ Spirou … Faber … Il l'a emmené par derrière … Articula le blond à moitié évanoui .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Lolita qui se leva , piqua le pistolet de Patrick qui était en train de prévenir ses hommes par radio et fonça vers la sortie de derrière .

_ Lolita attends ! Tu ne sais pas tirer ! Cria le policier dans le couloir .

_ Ca va j'ai prit des cours !

_ Que trois je te signale ! Rétorqua l'inspecteur . Il roula des yeux et dit aux autres policiers de bloquer toutes les rues autour du cabaret sur un rayon de deux kilomètres .

Les mains immobilisées dans le dos , le couteau entre les omoplates , Spirou tentait à tout prit de réfléchir pour échapper à la poigne d'acier de Robert . Mais son esprit était trop perturbé par Fantasio . Faber l'avait grièvement blessé et laisser pour mort . L'idée même que son amant meurt était insupportable pour le rouquin . Il se débattit pour tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cour des centenaires .

_ Arrêtes de gigoter Spirou ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'abimer mais si tu continues je vais être méchant .

_ Non ! Je ne cesserais pas de me battre je te promets que je te laisserais pas me toucher comme la dernière fois ! Vociféra le jeune homme en parvenant à se libérer et en décochant un crochet dans le visage de son adversaire . Robert chancela mais revint à la charge poussant son prisonnier dehors et le placardant au sol . Il réussit à l'immobiliser et serra ses mains autour de sa gorge . L'aventurier était terrorisé mais continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable . Robert étira un horrible sourire mélangeant la folie et la cruauté et darda ses yeux rouges de psychopathe sur sa proie .

_ Eh bien si je ne peux pas t'avoir ! Personne ne t'auras ! Tu es à moi ! Tu as toujours été à moi ! Hurla-t-il en étranglant le jeune homme qui cette fois ci que c'était vraiment la fin de la course pour lui . Les phalanges écrasaient sa trachée et il se sentit partir . Non pas comme ça ! Il avait connut bien pire ! Lui et Fantasio on faillit se faire tirer dessus , écrasés , exploser ou encore empoisonnés plus d'une fois . Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir . Il voulait vivre avec Fantasio , ses amis et former une famille avec son amant pour toujours , chez eux à Champignac . Il voulait continuer à parcourir le monde avec l'homme de sa vie comme avant sans se soucier du temps ou de l'espace . Il voulait vivre , vivre le bonheur le plus total . Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il se sentait partir .

Tout à coup la voix de Lolita rugit dans la nuit noire :

_ Hautes tes salles pattes de lui Robert !

L'homme se retourna en relâchant légèrement la pression sur la gorge de son prisonnier qui toussa à moitié dans les vapes .

Faber éclata de rire en découvrant la gérante pointant une arme sur lui , habillée d'une longue robe couleur vin fendue jusqu'à la cuisse .

_ Ma chère Lolita ! Comme tu es belle ce soir ! On dirait que tu sors d'un film de James Bond . Tu compte faire quoi ? Me tirer dessus ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux .

_ Ecartes toi tout de suite de lui espèce de sombre brute ! Grogna madame Law ignorant royalement ses commentaires .

Le violeur éclata d'un rire guttural puis se releva , libérant son prisonnier qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour essayer de respirer correctement .

_ Allons allons ma chère amie ne nous fâchons pas !

_ Fermes là ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus amis toi et moi .

_ C'est vrai en effet . A cause de toi j'ai perdu un sacrée paquets d'argents …

_ Tu me l'avais volé !

_ … Mais je me suis consolé avec cet adorable danseur . Qui sait , peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas rendus si attirant peut-être que je n'aurais été aussi jaloux .

En disant ses mots il se baissa vers le rouquin mais Lolita lui tira dans l'épaule . Le harceleur recula en tenant son bras ensanglanté un rictus de douleur lui déformant son sourire hypocrite .

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher … Dit froidement la gérante en s'avançant rapidement vers Spirou , tenant toujours Faber en joue .Elle se pencha vers le rouquin qui s'accrocha à elle .

_ Lolita … Fantasio … Où est Fantasio ? Haleta-t-il .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va … Murmura son amie bien que sachant que le reporter était dans un état critique . Elle vit les marques violettes sur le cou du rouquin et cette minutes d'inattention fut son erreur . Robert s'approcha rapidement , la désarmas de son bras valide puis la frappa violement au visage avec . La brave femme s'écroula à cotés de Spirou sonnée . Le violeur suant à grosses gouttes se recula et pointa le revolver sur la gérante .

_ Elle ne nous dérangera plus …

_ Non ! Cria Spirou en la protégeant de son corps .

PAN !

Un coup de feu retentit dans la rue .

Spirou s'était agrippé à son amie pour la protéger . Il préférait mourir plutôt que de la laisser être tuée ou être violé une nouvelle fois par Robert . Quand le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre il crut que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa cage thoracique .

La main de Lolita dans ses cheveux roux lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore en vie et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleus déboussolés .

A coté d'eux gisait le corps sans vie de Robert Faber , face contre terre et le dos en sang . Et derrière lui arriva Patrick une arme fumante à la main en compagnie de Gustave et Seccotine . La jeune journaliste se jeta dans les bras du rouquin en pleurant de soulagement .

_ Tu as de la chance que j'ai toujours deux flingues sur moi ! Gronda Patrick en aidant madame Law à se relever . La jeune femme s'appuya sur le policier qui rougit .

_ J'ai surtout de la chance de t'avoir … Souffla-t-elle tendrement . Il la serra dans ses bras .Des ambulanciers qui entrèrent dans le cabaret ramenèrent Spirou sur terre : Fantasio . Blême de frayeur , le jeune aventurier se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie , bondit sur ses jambes malgré l'étourdissement et la douleur et fonça à l'intérieur .

_ Spirou non ! Cria l'inspecteur .

_ Gustave rattrape le ! Ordonna Lolita . Le videur partit sur les talons du rouquin .

_ Vite! Vite ! Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque !

_ Dépêchez vous !

Les vestiaires étaient envahis de policiers et d'ambulanciers qui s'affairaient .

Quand Spirou distingua le corps ensanglanté de son amant sur une civière il crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds . Il voulut entrer mais les policiers et Gustave le saisirent à bras le corps .

_ Non mon garçon ! Ordonna un des policiers .

_ Laissez moi je vous en pries ! Fantasio ! Je t'en supplies réveilles toi ! Fantasio je t'en pries reviens je t'aime ! Hurla le jeune homme tandis que ses amis les rejoignirent . Spirou tomba à genoux en sanglotant .

Lolita s'agenouilla et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras le berçant doucement .

_ Il va s'en sortir … Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer .

_ Lolita … Si il meurt … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas .

Un quart d'heure plus tard l'ambulance emmena Fantasio et Spirou à l'hôpital suivit par la voiture de l'inspecteur et de leurs amis . Fantasio était entre la vie et la mort .

Fin de ce chapitre .


	14. Chapter 14

13 ) Sang

Fantasio s'écroula au pied de son amant qui se précipita sur lui en hurlant et le prit dans ses bras . Il compressa la plaie sanglante d'une main tremblante .

_ Oh mon Dieu … Non Fantasio tiens bon ! Supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux .

_ Sauves toi … Spirou … Ordonna le blond , le visage crispé de douleur .

_ Pas question que je t'abandonne ! Rétorqua fermement le rouquin . Cependant il sentit le couteau de Robert se presser contre sa gorge .

_ Viens avec moi … Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire malsain .

_ Ne le … touches pas ! Persiffla difficilement Fantasio .

Spirou se retourna d'un bond et tenta de désarmer Robert mais celui-ci le projeta contre un miroir de toilette manquant de l'électrocuter avec les ampoules .

Fantasio essaya de se relever mais Faber appuya sur son estomac avec son pied . Il leva son couta prés à l'abattre sur le reporter .

_ Non ! Robert je t'en supplies ne le tue pas ! Supplia Spirou en se relevant difficilement .

Pendant ce temps , Spip fonça vers la table de Lolita en couinant de détresse . Il bondit sur la tête du comte puis sur les genoux de la gérante complètement paniqué .

_ Mais enfin Spip ?! Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ?! S'écria Seccotine .

_ Oh mon Dieu Spirou ! Comprit Lolita en se levant d'un bond . Elle fonça dans les vestiaires suivit par l'inspecteur , le comte et la jeune journaliste .

_ Spirou mon cher trésor je te proposes un marché : Tu viens avec moi et en échange je ne tues pas ton ami .

_ Non ! Spirou ne l'écoutes pas ! Sauves toi ! Hurla Fantasio toujours prisonnier du pied de son agresseur . La douleur le paralysait et il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir .Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de décision : Spirou en danger et lui incapable de l'aider . Spirou était désespéré . Il voyait le sang de son amant se répandre sur le sol et il savait que si il tentait d'attaquer à nouveau Robert celui-ci aurait tout le temps de le tuer avant qu'il ne l'approche .

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix .

_ D'accords … Je viens avec toi … mais pitié … ne le tues pas . Décida-t-il la gorge serrée .

_ NON ! Hurla Fantasio . Robert libéra son prisonnier qui suffoqua . Il s'approcha de Spirou et le saisit par le bras le menaçant de son couteau .

_ Et pas d'entourloupes ou le je risque de te faire mail . Rassurez vous monsieur Fantasio je prendrai grand soin de lui ! Déclara-t-il en entrainant le jeune homme vers la sortie .

_ NON SPIROU ! Laisse le ordure ! S'égosilla le reporter .

_ Fantasio ! Hurla le rouquin .

Le reporter tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais la douleur le cloua sur place , sa vision était trouble et il sentait le froid s'insinuer dans ses membres . Maudit Faber ! Une fois de plus il allait faire du mal à l'aventurier et Fantasio serait incapable de le protéger . Ce n'était pas juste après tout le bonheur qui leur était arrivé , leur premier baiser , leur première fois … Les images de leur première nuit d'amour ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux comme un rêve qui se serait réaliser . Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi . C'est alors que Lolita arriva en trombe dans la pièce avec le reste du groupe .

_ Par tout les saints Fantasio ?! S'horrifia-t-elle en s'agenouillant et mettant le reporter en position de secours . Seccotine poussa un cri d'effroi et Pacôme se précipita sur le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance .

_ Spirou … Faber … Il l'a emmené par derrière … Articula le blond à moitié évanoui .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Lolita qui se leva , piqua le pistolet de Patrick qui était en train de prévenir ses hommes par radio et fonça vers la sortie de derrière .

_ Lolita attends ! Tu ne sais pas tirer ! Cria le policier dans le couloir .

_ Ca va j'ai prit des cours !

_ Que trois je te signale ! Rétorqua l'inspecteur . Il roula des yeux et dit aux autres policiers de bloquer toutes les rues autour du cabaret sur un rayon de deux kilomètres .

Les mains immobilisées dans le dos , le couteau entre les omoplates , Spirou tentait à tout prit de réfléchir pour échapper à la poigne d'acier de Robert . Mais son esprit était trop perturbé par Fantasio . Faber l'avait grièvement blessé et laisser pour mort . L'idée même que son amant meurt était insupportable pour le rouquin . Il se débattit pour tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cour des centenaires .

_ Arrêtes de gigoter Spirou ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'abimer mais si tu continues je vais être méchant .

_ Non ! Je ne cesserais pas de me battre je te promets que je te laisserais pas me toucher comme la dernière fois ! Vociféra le jeune homme en parvenant à se libérer et en décochant un crochet dans le visage de son adversaire . Robert chancela mais revint à la charge poussant son prisonnier dehors et le placardant au sol . Il réussit à l'immobiliser et serra ses mains autour de sa gorge . L'aventurier était terrorisé mais continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable . Robert étira un horrible sourire mélangeant la folie et la cruauté et darda ses yeux rouges de psychopathe sur sa proie .

_ Eh bien si je ne peux pas t'avoir ! Personne ne t'auras ! Tu es à moi ! Tu as toujours été à moi ! Hurla-t-il en étranglant le jeune homme qui cette fois ci que c'était vraiment la fin de la course pour lui . Les phalanges écrasaient sa trachée et il se sentit partir . Non pas comme ça ! Il avait connut bien pire ! Lui et Fantasio on faillit se faire tirer dessus , écrasés , exploser ou encore empoisonnés plus d'une fois . Il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir . Il voulait vivre avec Fantasio , ses amis et former une famille avec son amant pour toujours , chez eux à Champignac . Il voulait continuer à parcourir le monde avec l'homme de sa vie comme avant sans se soucier du temps ou de l'espace . Il voulait vivre , vivre le bonheur le plus total . Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il se sentait partir .

Tout à coup la voix de Lolita rugit dans la nuit noire :

_ Hautes tes salles pattes de lui Robert !

L'homme se retourna en relâchant légèrement la pression sur la gorge de son prisonnier qui toussa à moitié dans les vapes .

Faber éclata de rire en découvrant la gérante pointant une arme sur lui , habillée d'une longue robe couleur vin fendue jusqu'à la cuisse .

_ Ma chère Lolita ! Comme tu es belle ce soir ! On dirait que tu sors d'un film de James Bond . Tu compte faire quoi ? Me tirer dessus ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux .

_ Ecartes toi tout de suite de lui espèce de sombre brute ! Grogna madame Law ignorant royalement ses commentaires .

Le violeur éclata d'un rire guttural puis se releva , libérant son prisonnier qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour essayer de respirer correctement .

_ Allons allons ma chère amie ne nous fâchons pas !

_ Fermes là ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus amis toi et moi .

_ C'est vrai en effet . A cause de toi j'ai perdu un sacrée paquets d'argents …

_ Tu me l'avais volé !

_ … Mais je me suis consolé avec cet adorable danseur . Qui sait , peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas rendus si attirant peut-être que je n'aurais été aussi jaloux .

En disant ses mots il se baissa vers le rouquin mais Lolita lui tira dans l'épaule . Le harceleur recula en tenant son bras ensanglanté un rictus de douleur lui déformant son sourire hypocrite .

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher … Dit froidement la gérante en s'avançant rapidement vers Spirou , tenant toujours Faber en joue .Elle se pencha vers le rouquin qui s'accrocha à elle .

_ Lolita … Fantasio … Où est Fantasio ? Haleta-t-il .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va … Murmura son amie bien que sachant que le reporter était dans un état critique . Elle vit les marques violettes sur le cou du rouquin et cette minutes d'inattention fut son erreur . Robert s'approcha rapidement , la désarmas de son bras valide puis la frappa violement au visage avec . La brave femme s'écroula à cotés de Spirou sonnée . Le violeur suant à grosses gouttes se recula et pointa le revolver sur la gérante .

_ Elle ne nous dérangera plus …

_ Non ! Cria Spirou en la protégeant de son corps .

PAN !

Un coup de feu retentit dans la rue .

Spirou s'était agrippé à son amie pour la protéger . Il préférait mourir plutôt que de la laisser être tuée ou être violé une nouvelle fois par Robert . Quand le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre il crut que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa cage thoracique .

La main de Lolita dans ses cheveux roux lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore en vie et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleus déboussolés .

A coté d'eux gisait le corps sans vie de Robert Faber , face contre terre et le dos en sang . Et derrière lui arriva Patrick une arme fumante à la main en compagnie de Gustave et Seccotine . La jeune journaliste se jeta dans les bras du rouquin en pleurant de soulagement .

_ Tu as de la chance que j'ai toujours deux flingues sur moi ! Gronda Patrick en aidant madame Law à se relever . La jeune femme s'appuya sur le policier qui rougit .

_ J'ai surtout de la chance de t'avoir … Souffla-t-elle tendrement . Il la serra dans ses bras .Des ambulanciers qui entrèrent dans le cabaret ramenèrent Spirou sur terre : Fantasio . Blême de frayeur , le jeune aventurier se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie , bondit sur ses jambes malgré l'étourdissement et la douleur et fonça à l'intérieur .

_ Spirou non ! Cria l'inspecteur .

_ Gustave rattrape le ! Ordonna Lolita . Le videur partit sur les talons du rouquin .

_ Vite! Vite ! Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque !

_ Dépêchez vous !

Les vestiaires étaient envahis de policiers et d'ambulanciers qui s'affairaient .

Quand Spirou distingua le corps ensanglanté de son amant sur une civière il crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds . Il voulut entrer mais les policiers et Gustave le saisirent à bras le corps .

_ Non mon garçon ! Ordonna un des policiers .

_ Laissez moi je vous en pries ! Fantasio ! Je t'en supplies réveilles toi ! Fantasio je t'en pries reviens je t'aime ! Hurla le jeune homme tandis que ses amis les rejoignirent . Spirou tomba à genoux en sanglotant .

Lolita s'agenouilla et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras le berçant doucement .

_ Il va s'en sortir … Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer .

_ Lolita … Si il meurt … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas .

Un quart d'heure plus tard l'ambulance emmena Fantasio et Spirou à l'hôpital suivit par la voiture de l'inspecteur et de leurs amis . Fantasio était entre la vie et la mort .

Fin de ce chapitre .


	15. Chapter 15

_15 ) Bonheur_

Champignac baignait de lumières et de chaleurs . La campagne sentait bon le début de l'été . Depuis leurs retour de Nantes , Spirou ne cessa d'être au petits soins pour son amant . On pouvait dire que les deux amoureux vivaient un véritable idylle . Tout n'était que tendresse , amour et attention . Cependant Fantasio avait beau adorer de toute son âme Spirou le fait que sa blessure ne soit pas tout à fait cicatrisée lui imposait une condition de la part de son médecin : pas d'effort et donc pas de cajoleries au lit avec le rouquin . Autant dire tout de suite que le brave reporter était mit au supplice . Surtout quand Spirou se promenait dans des tenues légères ou moulantes et lorsqu'il sortait de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette . Fantasio savait bien que son amant ne le faisait pas exprès mais là il se sentait comme un chat devant lequel on agitait un grelot .Et le pire c'est que Spirou ne s'en doutait même pas de la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait son reporter .

De plus la chaleur n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses .

Un mois après leur retour , ils sortaient de chez le médecin où Fantasio venait d'apprendre qu'il était enfin complètement guérit ,quand un orage éclata et une grosse pluie s'abattit sur eux . Comme ils étaient à pieds ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez eux . En arrivant ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre . Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os . Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se dirigèrent vers le salon , Fantasio se rendit à la salle de bain pour aller chercher des serviettes . Lorsqu'il revint il stoppa en trouvant Spirou dos à lui , en train de déboutonner sa chemise blanche qui lui collait à la peau . Ses cheveux roux dégoulinaient de pluie , son short noir aussi était mouillé et l'eau coulait sur ses jambes . Cette vision était un véritable appel au péché pour le reporter qui sourit en se rendant compte qu'à présent il était tout à fait guérit étira un sourire malicieux en s'approchant doucement de son amant . Spirou , trop concentré à retirer sa chemise frissonna en sentant le corps mouillé de son amant se coller à lui et deux bras lui enlacer la taille . Le blond posa ses lèvres gourmandes sur l'épaule du rouquin et commença à récolter les gouttes d'eau sur la peau sensible avec sa langue . Spirou rougit violement et poussa un soupir aigu qui fit sourire Fantasio . Pendant que sa bouche s'occuper du cou de l'aventurier , ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cotes pour passer sur son torse . Spirou tourna la tête et embrassa passionnément son reporter qui passa ses doigts sur les tétons roses ce qui fit gémir son homme .

_ Fantasio … ta blessure … haleta le rouquin entre deux baisers .

_ Maintenant que je suis guéris … Crois moi je vais en profiter … Ronronna-t-il en caressant les lèvres sucrées de sa langue . Spirou ouvrit la bouche la laissant aller caresser son palais . Il se retourna et déboutonna la chemise mouillée du blond , déposant un baiser sur chaque centimètre de peau humide qu'il rencontrait faisant frémir son homme . Le reporter releva la tête de son aventurier en passant ses doigts sous son menton et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras .

Le contact de leur corps humides à la fois chaud et froid fit frissonner Spirou de plaisir surtout lorsque leurs bassins se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre . Il poussa un cri étouffé par un baiser de Fantasio quand les mains de celui-ci se posèrent sur ses fesses .

_ Allons … dans la chambre … Suggéra le rouquin les joues en feux . Sa voix était timide mais aussi empreinte de désirs .

Il voulut se détacher de son homme pour l'emmener dans la chambre mais le blond étira un sourire coquin avant de soulever son ange dans ses bras comme une mariée . Spirou , d'abord surprit , se mit à rire et embrassa son reporter sur la joue .

_ Tu sais que je t'aime bébé ? Demanda tendrement le blond .

_ Je sais … Je t'aime aussi beau gosse . Roucoula le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou tandis que celui-ci le porta vers sa chambre qui était devenu leur chambre conjugale .

Spip se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser les amoureux entre eux et décida d'aller s'amuser dans le grenier . Dehors les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et la pluie continuait de tomber en trombe .

Fantasio déposa avec douceur son homme sur le couvre lit violet et se redressa pour enlever sa chemise ne quittant pas la source de son désir des yeux . Dieu ce que Spirou était beau là allongé torse nu sur le lit , la peau humide aussi brillante que ses yeux d'ambres où l'on pouvait lire de l'amour et du désir . C'était un ange ou une apparition pour Fantasio qui sentit son corps s'enflammer aussi fort que son cœur . Il s'allongea aux cotés de Spirou qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau .

Leur langues entamèrent un balai sensuel et doux . Fantasio fit basculait son amant sous lui sans couper le baiser alors que ses mains recommencèrent leur exploration du torse de son homme . Spirou sentait les longs doigts caresser et jouer avec ses tétons . Cette sensation délicieuse lui faisait tourner la tête .Il gémit lorsque son reporter quitta ses lèvres pour aller picorer son cou de douces morsures et de coup de langues . Ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux blonds puis allèrent caresser la nuque et les épaules de Fantasio . Le blond continua sa descente . Après avoir parsemé de baisers les épaules de l'aventurier , il s'attaqua au torse , lapant tendrement les muscles souples , s'enivrant des soupirs de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de la gorge de rouquin . Lorsqu'il saisit un des tétons durcit entre ses lèvres , son propriétaire se cambra en poussant un cri lubrique . Fantasio sourit en faisant tourner le bout de sa langue autour et sur le bouton de chaire avant de migrer vers le deuxième tandis que ses mains descendirent lentement vers la fermeture du short noir . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le tissu que le rouquin attira son visage pour un baiser passionné et dans un habile mouvement de hanches échangea leurs position se retrouvant à cheval sur la taille du blond qui en fut très surprit .

_ Spirou … ?

Le rouquin posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant , le regardant avec un sourire amoureux . Il remplaça son doigt par un chaste baiser :

_ Laisse moi te faire du bien chéri … Murmura-t-il . Il commença à embrasser la mâchoire de son reporter , puis le cou , descendit jusqu'aux épaules et enfin le torse offrant à son amant le même traitement délicieux qu'il avait reçut de celui-ci il y a un instant . Chaque soupirs et gémissement s'échappant de la bouche de Fantasio était pour le rouquin une dose d'excitation en plus lui enflammant les reins et faisant tambouriner son cœur . Ses mains dérivèrent vers le jean du blond dont il ouvrit la braguette tandis que sa langue dessinait la ligne invisible du ventre de son compagnon . Fantasio croyait devenir fou : Les mains et la langue de son ange lui faisaient perdre tout ses repères . Il découvrait une part de la personnalité de son amant qu'il ne soupçonnait pas : Derrière son masque timide et innocent Spirou pouvait se révéler sensuel et très taquin ce qui bien sûr ne déplaisait absolument pas à son amant .Il sursauta en sentant la langue mutine passer sur son membre gorgé de plaisir . Spirou le lécha avec tendresse , faisant tourner sa langue sur le gland , caressant sa base avant de l'engouffrer gentiment dans sa bouche . Fantasio se cambra et s'agrippa au draps . Son corps était en feu , il se sentait au nirvana . Mais il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite . Il voulait le faire en même temps que son bébé .Il caressa la chevelure rousse de Spirou qui leva les yeux vers lui . Fantasio lui sourit tendrement et le ramena entre ses bras le serrant très fort . Spirou sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser l'échine quand le pénis de son amant frotta contre sa propre érection encore cachée par le short .

_ Mon petit cœur j'ai envie de toi … Avoua le reporter d'une voix rauque avant de lui embrasser l'oreille lui arrachant un couinement de plaisir . Il allongea Spirou sur le matelas , reprenant sa position de dominant et reprit son activité qui était d'enlever au rouquin son short . Il ouvrit la braguette et enfouit sa main dans le boxer rouge . Spirou se cambra violement en sentant les doigts du blond attraper sa virilité et commencer à la caresser tout en y exerçant une douce pression . Fantasio lui suçota le lobe de l'oreille puis lui embrassa le visage , le nez , les yeux voilés de plaisir et enfin introduit sa langue dans sa bouche pour aller en caresser l'intérieur . L'aventurier ne savait plus où il en était tant les baisers et les mains de son amant lui faisait perdre la raison . Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que tout son corps en tremblait . Il n'entendait même plus le tonnerre gronder tant il était concentré sur les soupirs de son amant où sur les battements de son cœur qui l'entendait très distinctement . Fantasio rompit le baiser et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux de son aventurier . Il y lisait tant de choses : du désir , de la luxure , de l'amour . Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer .

_ Fantasio … S'il te plait … Supplia le rouquin la voix rauque de lubricité . Le blond sourit avec gourmandise avant de retirer sa main du short de son homme faire ensuite glisser le tissu et le boxer le long des jambes bronzées . Il retourna ensuite noyer le torse et le ventre du rouquin de baisers avant d'introduire sa langue taquine dans le nombril du jeune homme qui couina de plaisir .

Fantasio sourit contre la peau de satin . Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Doux , sensuel , courageux et généreux : Spirou était son idéal , son saint graal à lui . Pour lui il était prêts à se damner , à affronter le monde , l'enfer et même Dieu si celui-ci venait à vouloir lui enlever l'amour de sa vie . Entre ses bras , Fantasio se sentait devenir possessif et prouvait à tous que Spirou était à lui à chaque suçons , morsures et baisers qu'il lui donnait . Enfin il arriva à l'objet de sa convoitise et embrassa doucement sa base , faisant sursauter son amant . Spirou sentait son cœur bruler dans sa cage thoracique en savourant les mouvements de la langue de son amant sur son membre . La fellation de Fantasio était tendre mais aussi coquine , très coquine . Spirou n'avait plus honte de se l'avouer à lui-même : il adorait la façon dont Fantasio lui prouvait son amour par le sexe , par des gestes affectueux , des intentions douces etc … Il était un véritable prince charmant , son chevalier à lui . Chaque jour le rouquin était ivre de ce bonheur qu'il avait pourtant crut impossible autrefois . Il y a encore quelques semaines , il était résigné à croire que leur relation serait à jamais de l'amitié et puis les évènements s'étaient enchainés : Nantes , Lolita Law , L'Antre D'Eros , Robert Faber … Chaque instant , il remerciait Lolita pour son aide , sa compréhension et sa gentillesse tout comme il remerciait le comte , Seccotine ou encore les artistes du cabarets qui l'avaient tous sauvé , aidé et soutenu dans ces épreuves . Il aurait put se croire dans un conte de fée où après de nombreux défis le chevalier et son aventurier finissaient l'histoire par un happy end .

Il sentit tout à coup les doigts de Fantasio venir caresser ses lèvres et descendit son regard vers son amant qui le regardait avec intensité tout en continuant sa fellation . Spirou comprenant le message se mit à sucer les doigts doucement étouffant ses cris de plaisirs .

Lorsque Fantasio sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps il relâcha la virilité du rouquin qui grogna de frustration quand les doigts coquins se retirèrent de ses lèvres gourmandes pour être remplacée par celles de son amant .

_ Mon ange je peux ? Demanda-t-il gentiment .

Le rouquin acquiesça et s'agrippa au épaules de son amant posant sa tête contre son torse pour écouter la musique de son cœur tandis que Fantasio commença à dessiner des cercles autour de l'anneau intime de son amant de ses doigts humides avant d'en introduire un . Il sentit l'aventurier trembler et attendit qu'il se détende avant d'introduire un second doigts pour entamer un mouvement de cisailles avec douceur . Ce fut d'abord douloureux mais bien vite , Spirou sentit le plaisir le submerger et il embrassa le cou de son homme pour lui prouver qu'il se sentait bien . Fantasio continua donc son traitement pendant de longues secondes se délectant de chaque gémissement du rouquin .

_ Fantasio … Viens … Je t'en pries j'en peux plus . Gémit Spirou en mordant gentiment la gorge de son amour .

_ Ok mon amour … Ronronna le blond en souriant tendrement . Il retira ses doigts , retira son jean et son boxer et écarta doucement les cuisses de son amant . Tout en déposant un baiser sur les genoux du rouquin il se positionna entre ses jambes . Sans lâcher son amour des yeux , il s'introduit en lui le plus doucement possible .

La douleur inévitable fit crier le rouquin stoppant Fantasio dans sa progression . Il enveloppa son amant dans ses bras parsemant sa chevelure et son visage de baisers .

_ Mon amour … Tu peux bouger … Gémit Spirou .

Fantasio s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'antre chaud puis commença à bouger . Lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible de Spirou celui-ci poussa un cri très érotique ce qui excita d'avantage son partenaire qui accéléra le rythme . Le blond sentait sa tête lui tourner , il était au paradis . La chaleur de son amant lui faisait toucher les étoiles . Il avait l'impression que l'orage violent dehors n'était pas aussi fort que les éclairs de plaisirs qui les traversaient tout les deux et que le tonnerre ne faisaient pas autant de bruits que les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs cris de plaisir .

_ Spirou … Mon amour … Mon ange je t'aime … Dit-il à son amant en attrapant son sexe et d'y imposer une cadence égale à celle de ses coup de reins . Spirou criait son plaisir couvrant le tonnerre . Il se sentait si bien , c'était si bon . Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait cet instant même contre l'immortalité ou l'univers . Le bonheur était là dans les bras de Fantasio .

Ses baisers , ses caresses , sa chaleur c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux .

_ Je t'aime Fantasio …. Mon chevalier je t'aime pour toujours . Répondit-il . Ils jouirent en même temps leurs cris couvrant le bruit de l'orage .Spirou enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du dos de son amant en tremblant de plaisir .

Fantasio manqua de s'écrouler sur son amant , étourdit par le plaisir mais se retint sur ses coudes . Spirou caressa doucement le dos du reporter comme pour soigner les griffures qu'il avait laissé . Fantasio attendrit par ce geste embrassa avec douceur l'homme de sa vie avant de se retirer doucement .

_ C'était merveilleux mon amour … Si tu savais comme ma convalescence fut pénible … Roucoula-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras . Spirou émit un rire tendre et embrassa le front les joues et enfin les lèvres aimés .

_ Je le pense bien … Comment crois-tu que moi j'ai pus tenir … Je t'avoues que j'avais du mal à me retenir de ne pas te sauter dessus . Avoua-t-il en souriant malicieusement . Fantasio sourit et embrassa passionnément son petit ami .

_ Je t'aime …

_ Je t'aime aussi .

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre même si ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après midi . A l'extérieur l'orage fit place à un superbe soleil annonçant pour les deux amants un nouveau départ fait d'aventures , d'amour et de bonheur .

Fin de l'avant dernier chapitre !


	16. Chapter 16

_16 ) Mariage_

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Spirou et Fantasio était un couple . Un an d'amour et de bonheur qui fut également très calme . Cependant Fantasio voulait désormais que sa relation avec l'aventurier prenne une autre étape : Le mariage . Et oui le reporter envisageait de demander au rouquin de devenir son mari . Evidement même si il savait que l'aventurier l'aimait , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le jeune homme ne refuse . C'est en soupirant nerveusement qu'il regardait la bague de fiançailles dorée , qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt à une bijouterie de la ville , assit dans l'herbe verte d'une colline pas loin de chez eux .

« Allez Fantasio ! Tu ne vas rester ici toute la journée ! Bon sang je n'aurais jamais songé que c'était si dur …. » Pensa-t-il en se levant et en refermant l'écrin de velours rouge et en le remettant dans sa poche . Tout le long du chemin il songeait en souriant à l'année qu'il venait de se passer : pas d'aventures exaltantes ou de mystères à affronter et pourtant ce fut une année merveilleuse . Spirou et lui avait une relation stable et pur . Leur amour était une symbiose divine . Bien sûr comme dans toutes histoires de couples , il y avait eu les doutes , la jalousie et les disputes mais à chaque fois cela finissait par des étreintes sulfureuses dans leur lit . Les deux hommes le sentaient : ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre et s'aimaient d'un amour qui est quasi impossible à briser . Chose rare mais pas impossible .Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison il fut accueillit par un Spirou joyeux qui lui sauta au cou .

_ Puis je savoir ce qui rend l'amour de ma vie d'aussi bonne humeur ? Ronronna-t-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers .

_ Regarde ça . Répondit-il en lui montrant une petite carte aux contours dorés sur laquelle il était écrit :

Patrick Edouard Paupils

Et

Lolita Jennifer Law

Vous invites cordialement à leur cérémonie de mariage qui se déroulera à la Cathédrale de Nantes suivie d'une fête au cabaret L'Antre D'Eros .

La date est le 8 aout 2011 à 10 h 30

En ayant le plaisir de votre présence .

_ Ca alors ! Ils vont se marier mais c'est super ! S'écria le blond .

_ Il y a une lettre avec de Lolita . Ajouta son amant en montrant l'objet . Fantasio prit le temps de s'installer sur le canapé et de laisser le rouquin se blottir contre son corps chaud .

Cher Spirou et cher Fantasio

Comment allez vous mes chéris ? Bien j'espère ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je suis la nantaise la plus heureuse du monde puisque je joins à cette lettre ce faire part qui vous invites à partager mon bonheur le mois prochain . Si vous saviez … Patrick est l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé . Lui et moi avons débuté une relation tendre peu de temps après ton départ . Il est ma perfection à moi : galant , protecteur et doux . Notre histoire me fait un peu penser à ces films en noir et blanc des années trente où la belle gérante tombe éperdument amoureuse du brave policier qui veut sauver sa boite d'un affreux gang . J'en ris tellement je me sens comme une rêveuse . Mais je suis heureuse que notre histoire à nous ne finisse pas par une fusillade ou un bain de sang .

Je suppose que vous devez vous demandez comment c'est passé la demande eh bien je dois dire que je m'y attendez absolument pas :

C'était il y a deux mois lors d'une soirée au cabaret , j'étais comme à mon habitude à ma table et Patrick était à mes cotés . Je le trouvais bien nerveux et j'allais lui demander la cause de son tourment quand brusquement le présentateur des spectacles a fait une annonce :

« Avant de poursuivre la soirée mesdames et messieurs , l'inspecteur Patrick Paupils à une annonce importante à faire à notre chère patronne Lolita Law . »

A ces mots les projecteurs se sont braqués sur notre table et l'orchestre s'est mit à jouer mon air préféré d'Edith Piaf « Allez venez Milord » . Ma respiration est restée bloquée dans ma gorge à l'instant où Patrick s'est levé , est venu à mes cotés et a mit un genoux à terre en sortant la bague de sa poche .

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et dieu seul sait les rares fois où on a put me voir pleurer ainsi .

En fait il n'a même pas eu le temps de me poser la question que je me suis jetée à son cou en hurlant « oui » ! Dieu du ciel je suis tellement heureuse et impatiente d'être le huit aout .

J'ai également envoyé un faire part à Seccotine et au comte de Champignac en espérant de tout cœur qu'ils seront présents .

Vous aussi j'espère que vous pourrez venir et je vous embrasse de mon cœur .

Votre amie

Lolita Law

Les deux amants rirent aux éclats et Spirou enroula ses bras autour du cou de son reporter tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue .

_ Je suis content pour eux . J'ai hâte d'être au mois d'aout . Déclara Fantasio en caressant la chevelure rousse avec douceur .

_ Moi aussi . Ronronna le jeune homme en se lovant contre le torse du reporter .

Le soir , ils firent l'amour . Mais Fantasio ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil . La tête soutenu par une main , s'appuyant sur son coude il regardait son amant dormir avec tendresse . Il se tourna et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit l'écrin qu'il ouvrit . La petite bague brillait sur le lit de soie bleue . Le blond repensa à la lettre de Lolita , à sa relation avec l'inspecteur , ce qu'il avait fait pour la demander en mariage . Il avait de l'admiration pour eux et se dit qu'au fond si lui-même ne tentait pas se chance alors à quoi servirait son courage . C'était décidé , il demanderait Spirou en mariage le 8 aout .

Les cloches de la cathédrale de Nantes carillonnaient à toute volées projetant leurs magnifique musique dans la métropole . Le temps était magnifique , la mariée aussi : Dans sa robe blanche brodée de fleurs et de petites perles . Elle était si rayonnante et si fière face à son fiancé qui lui souriait timidement . Assis au premier rang , Spirou , Fantasio , Pacôme et Seccotine , habillés d'élégantes tenues applaudirent les mariés après que ceux-ci se furent échangés leurs vœux et embrassés . La famille , les amis personnes ne manquait à l'appel , la cathédrale était pleine à craquée . Les mariés sortirent sous une pluie de rayon de soleil et de riz . Cependant Spirou s'inquiétait : Depuis quelques jours , Fantasio lui semblait , nerveux , fuyant voir très distant avec lui . Ca lui faisait peur . Fantasio l'aimait il encore ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Toutes ses questions lui serraient le cœur . Lolita bien qu'étant la reine de la fête remarqua très nettement le trouble de Spirou mais aussi celui de Fantasio qui semblait vraiment nerveux .

« Mon dieu j'espère que leur couple ne bat pas de l'aile quand même ?! » Pensa-t-elle .

Comme prévu la fête se passa à L'Antre D'Eros . L'ambiance était vraiment plus que festive . Comme la tradition le veut les mariés ouvrirent le bal . Tous dansèrent même Spirou et Fantasio . Mais au bout de deux danses Fantasio se sépara de son amant prétextant qu'il ne sentait pas bien et se dirigea vers les toilettes . Spirou , compréhensif se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à leur table essayant de cacher sa tristesse et son inquiétude . Lolita qui dansait dans les bras de son mari le vit et s'inquiéta vraiment de la situation .

_ Il y a un problème ma chérie ? Demanda Patrick à sa femme . La gérante tourna son regard vers son mari et sourit .

_ Il faut que je parle à Spirou et Fantasio , je ne serais pas longue . Répondit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du policier puis elle alla s'asseoir auprès du rouquin qui leva des yeux étonnaient vers elle .

_ Lolita ?

_ Spirou Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Fantasio ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Quoi ? Oh non non ! En fait … Je … Je sais pas ce qu'il a ces temps ci . Il est distant et il semble nerveux quand il est avec moi … Je t'avoues que j'ai peur qu'il …Il n'arrivait pas à terminer mais son amie comprit .

_ Qu'il ne t'aime plus c'est ça ?

_ Oui .

_ Je vois , tu lui as parlé au moins .

_ Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots . Je crains de dire une chose qui pourrait empirer la situation . Expliqua le jeune homme au bord des larmes . La jeune mariée posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'aventurier .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas , si ça se trouve ça n'a rien à voir avec toi . Je suis sûre que ce soir tout va s'arranger .

Spirou sourit à son amie , ses paroles lui réchauffait le cœur .

_ Merci Lolita . Je suis content pour toi et pour l'inspecteur et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur .

_ Tu es adorable mon grand . Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue . Elle se leva et décida de partir à la recherche de Fantasio afin de mettre les points sur les i .

Elle le trouva dans un couloir prés des toilettes , très occupés à contempler une bague dans un écrin entre ses doigts .

En voyant Lolita il referma vivement l'écrin et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles .

_ Ah Lolita …

La gérante sourit en comprenant ce qui se passait .

_ Vous savez , depuis le début de la journée je vous voyais être assez absent avec Spirou . Je commençais à croire que votre couple vacillait .

_ Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! J'aimes Spirou et je ne me séparais jamais de lui .

_ Je le sais mon ami . Le fait de vous voir avec le petit écrin que vous avez rangé dans votre poche me l'a confirmé . C'est une bague de fiançailles pas vrai ?

Fantasio sourit vaincu et ressortit l'écrin de sa poche . Il ouvrit et montra la bague .

_ Ca fait plus d'un mois que je tente de lui faire ma demande mais je n'y arrive pas . Puis quand j'ai vu votre lettre cela m'a donné une idée . Mais j'hésite à vous demander ce service vous avez déjà tellement fait pour nous . Expliqua-t-il gêné .

_ Voyons Fantasio ! Vous savez que pour votre bonheur à vous et Spirou vous pouvez me demander tout ! Alors dites moi ce que vous avez en tête ?

Fantasio sourit de joie .

Après plusieurs minutes , Fantasio revint dans la salle accompagné de la mariée . Il s'assit à coté de son amant et le serra fort dans ses bras . Spirou le regarda avec étonnement .

_ Je t'aime … Pardon je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ces temps ci … Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le cou du rouquin qui rougit . Cependant rassuré , il répondit tendrement à l'étreinte de son reporter .Ils retournèrent danser quand tout à coup un projecteur se braqua sur eux et l'orchestre se mit à jouer _Si prés_. Spirou ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et tourna son regard vers Fantasio qui lui sourit avec beaucoup d'amour . Le cœur du blond tambourinait dans sa poitrine ; Il était gêné par tout ces personnes qui les entouraient mais il ne pouvait plus reculer .

_ Fantasio ? Cet air ? C'est le notre mais … Spirou rougit instantanément quand son amant lui donna un baiser des plus doux et déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa main . Le rouquin sentit son cœur se décrocher da sa poitrine quand le reporter s'agenouilla devant lui et sortit l'écrin de sa poche . Il sentit des larmes de joie piquer ses yeux quand il lui présenta la bague .

_ Spirou , mon amour … Tu es tout ce que j'aime en ce monde . Je t'aime à la folie . Mais j'aimerais que notre relation entame une nouvelle aventure . C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais si nerveux ces derniers temps : Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment m'y prendre et j'avais peur . Mais plus aujourd'hui . Spirou accepterais tu de m'épouser ? Demanda tendrement le blond la voix légèrement tremblante . Spirou se mit à pleurer de joie . C'était plus beau qu'un rêve . Il avait peur de se réveiller et tendit la main vers l'écrin .

_ Oui … Fantasio je veux m'unir à toi pour toujours . Répondit-il en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes . Fantasio fou de bonheur lui passa la bague au doigt et eu juste le temps de se redresser avant que son rouquin ne se jette dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec passion. Le reporter le serra contre son cœur tandis que la salle explosait d'applaudissements et de cris de joie autour d'eux . Seccotine folle de joie pour ses amis se tourna vers Lolita que son mari enlaçait tendrement .

_ Vous êtes toujours d'accords pour leur organiser la cérémonie ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice .

_ Et comment ! Répondit la gérante en éclatant de rire .

Sur l'épaule du comte qui pleurait de bonheur pour le couple , Spip sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Voilà le Happy end ! » Pensa-t-il en regardant ses deux maitres s'embrasser et se sourire . Ils étaient heureux de commencer la plus merveilleuse de toutes leurs aventures .

Fin

Et voilà cette fanfiction est finie . J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et je en promets plein d'autres . En attendant je reprends « Le cœur d'Alice » et je vous dis : A bientôt !


End file.
